Decide
by xenvita
Summary: A mission for Team Talon leaves them a member short after a fatal accident. Years later, Talon has fallen. Many decisions have been made and feelings are revealed. A new enemy has arisen, and now Overwatch is legal. Can Overwatch defeat this new enemy? There will be some fluffy lemon in the future. There will also be a slight description of rape, but not much.
1. Prologue

The ocean beneath the crashing helicopter raged, the waves moving side to side and slammed into one another. Smoke enveloped the sky in a dark cloud, and only made the cloudy evening even darker. The helicopter pilot frantically pulled the controls forwards and back trying to avoid crashing straight into the ocean. He knew he had a few minutes before the helicopter would make contact with the water, but he wanted to make sure the landing was as light as he could possibly make it.

In the back of the helicopter, sat Team Talon, the three frantically staring out the side door, and looking around for anyway to escape the soon to be crashed helicopter. Sombra, pulled up her screens in front of her, trying to see if she could by any means hack into the helicopter and gently place it down once they approached land, but her expressions indicated her failure of seeing any such information. On the other end sat Reaper, his skull mask hiding his annoyed and raging expression, and Widowmaker sitting on one knee beside him, her Sniper Rifle angled in front of her, one eye closed and the other looking closely through the scope.

Behind Team Talon flew in Overwatch, the team being flown by a more highly advanced aircraft unlike Team Talon's average helicopter. In the door frame, avoiding Reaper and Widowmaker's shots stood Soldier 76, his buff figure almost completely taking up the door, and beside him stood Ana, holding a Sniper Rifle like Widowmaker. When Reaper or Widowmaker would shoot the two would quickly hide behind the wall, and reposition themselves back into the door frame to fire a counter shot.

"Winston! How much time do they have left?! The heli should be making a crash landing soon!" yelled Soldier 76 over his shoulder, but keeping his eyes fixated on the aircraft in front of them, looking at his two targets and then at the massive, gaping hole they had shot into the helicopter.

"Soon," Winston yelled back in reply, his massive fingers typing away quickly at the computer, "it seems they're trying to find land and gently crash there, but from what I can see there is no land for hundreds of miles!"

Soldier 76 nodded his head and turned back towards the Talon owned helicopter in front of them, and continued shooting towards Widowmaker and Reaper, hiding behind the frame of the door whenever Widowmaker's bullets would fly towards them. Ana looked towards 76 with a worried expression, "Jack, they're not going to give up," she said, her accent strong trying to hold the fear back in her voice. 76's eyebrows furrowed behind his mask as she called him by his real name and hoped that what she said wasn't true, but at the same time he knew it was true. He knew the three members of Talon wouldn't give up especially Reaper and Widowmaker. "The strongest of the three is Talon's machine," Ana said, meaning Widowmaker.

Jack thought for a moment and remembered that Widowmaker was once a real person who went by the name Amélie Lacroix. Her husband, Gérard Lacroix, was once a member of Overwatch, but he was assassinated by his own wife. She was kidnapped by Talon, and went through many experiments, losing the beautiful color of her skin, her heartbeat slowing down to something almost nonexistent, and losing all of her memories of anything before Talon. She was once a friend of the many people in Overwatch, but those friendships were long gone, along with her true existence.

"We have to take her down to get to the other two. You know Reaper and that hacker don't stand a chance without her."

Jack looked towards Ana as she spoke, unsure that he really wanted to attempt to kill the woman. He turned and noticed all the people in Overwatch helicopter looking at him, including Winston. He knew he had to make a decision.

At the beginning of this mission, he didn't have any ideas of killing anyone. He wanted to capture the three and interrogate them, and get answers about Talon and what they were truly trying to do.

Looking at his team's eyes, he could see what they all wanted. Looking at Ana and then back down at the ground, he nodded, and continued to hide behind the door frame.

In the Talon helicopter, Reaper and Widowmaker continued to shoot towards the Overwatch heli, occasionally turning away to look at Sombra, and to see if there was any land nearby. In a rough voice Reaper looked towards Sombra and yelled, "Where the hell is land? You said you would search?! Any longer and this helicopter is going down!"

Sombra growled under her breath and looked towards him, still trying to hack into the helicopter behind them and into theirs and also find land all at the same time, "I can only do so much, Reaper!" The frustration could be seen in her eyes and she looked back towards her screens continuing to work her best efforts.

A shot rang out, as one of Ana's bullets shot into the helicopter, the bullet penetrating the wall near Widowmaker and Reaper, Widowmaker leaning forward and also shooting a bullet into the Overwatch helicopter. "At this rate, we aren't going to last long," Widowmaker spoke, her words echoing through Sombra and Reaper.

"What do you expect us to do? This is all that we can do. I can't reach my shadows towards the helicopter, and Sombra's teleportation can't reach that far. If you used your grappling hook, they would know you're trying to break in and you would be taken down in an instant," Reaper said in an angry voice, trying to avoid the bullets Soldier 76 was shooting at them. "Unless we find land, we are screwed!"

Sombra looked up from her screens, and Widowmaker and Reaper looked towards her, seeing a frustrated but worried expression on her face, "I can't find any land for almost 1,000 miles..."

Reaper and Widowmaker looked at her worriedly and then towards each other, this being the first time Reaper and Sombra had seen Widowmaker with such a concerned look. Widowmaker scoffed, looking towards the helicopter behind them, seeing Soldier 76 and Ana looking towards them. She looked back, staring at the ground in thought.

"There's only one thing we can do."

Back at the Overwatch helicopter, Ana prepped her gun, reloading after she had shot off the rest of her bullets. "Jack, I know you don't want to do this, but it's the only way we can get Reaper and Sombra. We have no other way. That woman is the reason why Talon has been kicking our ass!" 76 had never cared about Reaper ever since Overwatch fell, and never cared about his feelings, but after seeing the way Reaper and Widowmaker interacted with one another, he knew that there was a connection even if the two Talon members lived in darkness and didn't have any feelings.

"Alright. Winston, keep the helicopter steady!" He yelled back towards his scientist friend, then looking back at Ana, "Get prepared."

"Widowmaker you're fucking insane!" Reaper grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "There is no way in hell you can do this. Overwatch is our enemy. We can't just try and talk to them."

Widowmaker looked at him with her golden irises, the same cold expression on her face that she always had. "There is nothing else we can do, Gabriel."

Although Reaper was wearing his normal skull mask, you could still tell he had a surprised expression, even Sombra sitting behind them looked surprised, the two never hearing Widowmaker sound so serious, and especially not using anyone's real name. Sombra and Reaper looked at one another and then he looked back at Widowmaker, "If we try to talk to them they will kill all of us, and if not that than they will take us from Talon and tear us apart," he leaned in towards her, shaking her shoulders a bit. She ripped herself out of his grasp and backed up a bit, standing in the doorway of the helicopter. "Sombra get in contact with them, and we'll try t-"

A shot rang out, and for a moment there was silence.

Everything started going in slow motion. Sombra and Reaper stood still for a moment, Sombra's screens disappearing and Reaper dropped his shotguns, the sound of the metal hitting the floor being the only sound that could be heard.

Reaper looked out towards the Overwatch helicopter, and growled, ripping his mask off and quickly turning back to Widowmaker. She stood in silence, her hands shaking and moving up her stomach up to her chest, where blood quickly poured out. Her eyes were wide, and the pupils in her golden eyes were smaller than a little crumb on a dirty floor. Reaper tried to grab onto her, but another shot rang out through the helicopter, the bullet penetrating the wall behind Reaper. Widowmaker stepped back a bit, almost losing her balance and glanced towards Reaper the pain beginning to build up in her body as everything started to slow down.

She reached out towards him, a weak, small smile appearing on her face as she tried to keep herself up right, "Chéri," she said weakly, "souviens-toi de moi." The palm of her hand barely grazed his face, as this was the first time he had ever showed her his true face. Her fingertips grazed the many bruises, smiling as she could finally look at him.

Before he could grip onto her or speak, she stumbled back, her foot slipping off of the edge of the helicopter. Reaper dove himself towards towards her, trying to grab onto her hands, but before he could Sombra grabbed onto his side and shoulder trying to hold him back, "Reaper! Stop! If you jump it will kill you!" He stopped his movements for a moment, watching the trail of blood from Widowmaker's chest flow out a bit as she fell.

Quickly her body went limp as she fell, her eyes closing partially, her irises still somewhat visible. Everything went silent again, her body hitting the water, the lightness of her figure not causing a very big splash.

Before the two remaining Talon members could realize it, the Overwatch helicopter had made its way towards the Talon's aircraft. Soldier 76, Reinhardt, and Genji bombarded the aircraft, immediately grabbing a hold of Reaper and Sombra. Mercy quickly walked over to the pilot alongside Pharah, putting the damaged craft in autopilot. Mercy took care of the pilot and lead him onto the craft, while Reinhardt and Genji put cuffs around Sombra and Reapers wrists.

Reaper was no longer himself. He struggled against Reinhardt's grip, shaking his body and flailing himself everywhere. "YOU BETTER GO AFTER HER! SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING! SHE WAS TRYING TO REACH YOU ALL SO SHE COULD TALK! SHE WAS GOING TO TRY AND JOIN YOU ALL!"

Ana and Soldier 76 looked at one another, Ana's eyes so wide they looked as if they were going to bulge out of her head. Immediately, 76 began regretting his decision, but remembered that the decision he had made was the only choice the team had to getting a hold of Talon.

"We'll search the waters," Soldier 76 said softly, his gaze directed towards the ground, "but it is unlikely she will be alive if we find her."

Reaper relaxed a bit, allowing Reinhardt to hold onto him. Genji lead Sombra to Mercy so she could make sure Sombra's vitals were alright. Although they were apart of Talon and they were the enemy, they still wanted the people they found to be healthy. Reinhardt led Reaper into Overwatch's aircraft, Reaper's body feeling almost weak as Reinhardt sat him down beside Sombra, Mercy checking Sombra's vitals. Sombra sat silently, looking down at the ground a look of sorrow on her face. Reaper looked at her face, then looked away realizing that whatever she was feeling he was also feeling but probably ten times more intense. Every feeling that he thought he no longer had began to come back to him, anger, sadness, happiness, and...love. His stomach churned at the thought, but his thoughts were cut off as Ana approached him, holding his white skull mask. He looked down at it and then looked away. Soldier 76 stood silently beside Ana and watched as Reaper rejected the mask, and the two looked at one another before turning away and approaching Winston, 76 instructing him to head back to their headquarters.

Between Reaper and Sombra was a window, and almost like they could read each other they both turned and looked through it, their gaze directed towards the water where Widowmaker had fallen. Over a communication device, 76 had begun ordering other Overwatch members to begin searching the waters, and he began to describe Widowmaker. Reaper winced hearing him describe her, her slender legs, her stunning, bright eyes, her luscious dark blue hair that, when loose, flowed down her back and stopped right at her knees. His eyes narrowed and Sombra watched his body language from her seat, seeing his anger and sadness.

Everyone sat down in their seats. Everything now silent. No more fighting, no more arguing. For once there was peace, but the two Talon members knew this peace wouldn't last forever.

"Our team is out looking for her," 76 said as he broke the silence, looking towards Sombra and Reaper. Neither of the two replied. Sombra looked towards 76, but Reaper refused to make any eye contact with anyone in the room, his anger building up quickly. He hated everyone on this aircraft. He wanted nothing to do with Overwatch hence why he left once Overwatch was disbanded. He tried to keep himself calm and collected, but he knew that trying to do that was impossible. He was Reaper. He was known for having uncontrollable anger. He knew that Widowmaker wanted to try and talk to these people, but he would never try to befriend the people that killed his one and only friend. The only person that understood him. The only person that saw passed his past, his anger, his hate. The only person that showed any care for him even though she was programmed to show no sign of emotion or feelings. But he knew she had feelings. Whenever they would talk privately he would see a hint of the old Amélie and she would see the real Gabriel for a moment. That's how she made him feel. He felt like him old self when he was with her, but the moment she stepped away from him that feeling would disappear.

After a few hours of sitting on the Overwatch aircraft, Athena came over the intercom of the aircraft, "We are now arriving at Volskaya Industries." Reaper and Sombra looked up a bit from their seats, both of their bodies almost completely weak, "For now Volskaya Industries is the headquarters of Overwatch. Until we can convince the government that we aren't criminals this is where we are staying. Volskaya herself is allowing us to stay here," Soldier 76 stated as he noticed the confusion in Sombra and Reaper's faces.

As the helicopter landed on an aircraft pad, the two Talon members were escorted off of the helicopter. The rest of Overwatch followed behind, all of them looking between each other. Soldier 76 and Ana walked beside one another as they looked toward Sombra and Reaper's backs, then towards each other, "I know you feel. It wasn't a mistake, Jack, but it was the only way we could reach them," Ana exclaimed to 76, able to sense the uncertainty on his face. "I didn't want to kill anyone, especially if she was trying to speak to us. For all we know, those two will never open up to us because of what we did," he said, a bit of anger in his voice.

"We'll give you the answers."

Quickly looking back up, Sombra was turned partially around, looking directly at 76 and Ana.

"Excuse me?" Ana questioned.

"We will give you the answers you seek. We will tell you about Talon. Under one condition."

Sombra looked towards Reaper, whom she could see was an emotional mess. He looked backed at her, and then towards the ground.

"You have to spare our lives and allow us to work for Overwatch."

At this point, everyone that was on the aircraft had stopped walking, looking at Sombra. They all looked back and forth at one another and then towards Soldier 76. 76, on the other hand, stood a bit in awe, not sure that he was registering what she had said. Noticing that he was at a loss for words, Ana looked from him to Sombra with a curious expression, "Why? Why do you want to be apart of Overwatch now?"

"We're only doing this for her. She knew we wouldn't stand a chance. She wanted to talk to you all and find a way to help you all, to give you the information you wished for about Talon. To take them down. She no longer wanted to be their slave. She wanted a normal life. Not as Widowmaker, but as Amélie." Sombra's normal playful expression was gone. Her playful attitude was gone. She felt the same Reaper had felt. Although Widowmaker was always cold and couldn't take a joke, that was her best friend. The only person that seemed to understand Sombra. She wanted to do as Widowmaker had wish and live on her legacy. She knew all these years that Widowmaker didn't want to be apart of Talon, but after every experiment those feelings would disappear, but they would appear every so often. Sombra and Reaper both could see that spark in her eyes.

Ana and Soldier 76 looked towards one another, and at the rest of the team. Some of the members had shrugged their shoulders, their answers obviously being to let them join. Although Overwatch was a pretty large team, they could always use other members. Sombra's hacking skills could be highly useful and Reaper's mercenary skills would be just as useful. 76 sighed and looked away from Ana then towards the two in front of him. Reaper was now staring towards his former teammates, the look of rage still plastered on his face, but he could contain it now. Although he never wanted to be apart of Overwatch again, he wanted to do this for her. Only her. He swore to himself that the only reason he would join is if Widowmaker joined with him.

Soldier 76 stepped forward a bit, and his masculine hands reached towards his mask, slowly unhooking it from its locks. Slowly peeling the piece of metal, he revealed his scarred face, his ice blue eyes burning into the two in front of him. A serious expression across his face, and he nodded,

"You're in."


	2. Chapter I

The summer air above Switzerland lingered, dry and sunny, but a soft wind swept through, the smell of ripe apricots and grapefruits wafting throughout the quiet valley. Underneath the shining orange and yellow shaded sky sat a large building, the blues and whites twinkling in the afternoon sun. Approaching the titanic sized building, voices could be heard throughout, occasionally guns going off in the distance from training, or soft 'whacks' and grunts from sparing. The building was obviously brand new, the clean walls and symbols painted across the grounds and sides of the building making this assumption true.

Seven years had passed, and within those seven years many things had changed. Many good things, and of course many bad things. Talon had fallen, and although the group was already decaying from the inside out, Overwatch did it's best to make sure the group had been eradicated completely. After the fall of Talon, Overwatch was named legal due to the group's ability to keep crime levels at its all time low. The Petras Act was disbanded by the United Nations, under certain regulations, and Overwatch became capable of building a new headquarters and building up its forces. In the beginning, people disliked the legalization of Overwatch, but as crime began to decimate people began to think twice of their feelings towards the group. Soon the United Nations began to work alongside Overwatch, along with many other countries, and they gave funding to the group. This funding allowed their science and medical research groups to flourish, and also helped to create a teaching ground for young adults wishing to join Overwatch in the future.

Although many good things happened over the last seven years, things didn't always go everyone's way. Widowmaker's body was never recovered from the waters she had fallen in. Search teams looked for weeks for a body or even lacerated limbs, but none were ever recovered. The crash site of the Talon helicopter was also searched, but all that remained was the Widow's Kiss, which she had left sitting on the helicopter when she was shot. Overwatch went to great lengths to also search for Talon's inner council, consisting of at least fifteen members. Overwatch had gained the trust and respect of four of those members, Reaper, Sombra, Moira, and Doomfist, but the other's didn't go willingly. Overwatch swore to the four that they would have special jobs and incorporations in Overwatch as long as they helped give information about Talon and any other enemy groups. The four gave the information to Overwatch, helping Talon fall even harder than it already had. Although these four, and a few other's from Talon's inner council were found, Maximilien, a wealthy omnic that worked inside Talon's council, was never found. Doomfist gave exact coordinates of his most common whereabouts and even the places he didn't go often, but he was never found.

In the courtyard of the Overwatch headquarters, there sat a large garden full of brightly colored tulips and daisies, shrubs with small flowers protruding from them, their petals whiter than snow. The area was peaceful, and a perfect place to sit after training or to eat lunch. Although the area was peaceful it was very popular, but today was different. Normally people would walk around, throwing frisbees or baseballs, and the laughs of people having pointless conversations bounced off of the nearby walls. In the center of the courtyard sat multiple metal benches, their white paint glistening in the light that shined above them. On one of the many benches sat a man, his tanned skin and toned muscles drenched in sweat, and his breathing the only audible sound in the courtyard. His head was dipped low, his eyelashes trying to hold back the sweat that dripped down his face like a salty waterfall. Sitting himself up, the man was almost unrecognizable. Without his white skull mask he was almost a different person. His eyes peaked open, as if he were expecting to see someone in front of him, but a look of disappointment washed over his face as he saw no one in sight.

His light brown eyes went from disappointed to a somber look, but his thoughts were quickly cut off by a young woman's voice,

"Gabriel," shouted Doctor Angela Ziegler her petite body running towards the man, "Gah I've been looking everywhere for you."

Gabriel stood from the bench, looking down into Angela's eyes a bit as she approached him, taking the shirt he had removed during training and wiping the sweat off of his brow, "Doc, is everything alright?" He asked in a worried tone, continuing to rub the sweat from his face, and then down his built torso across the many scars that inhabited his body.

The doctor nodded with a bit of a smile on her face, "Of course. I just came to bring you your medicine. I know how you get when you're close to running out so I thought I would bring them myself." Digging a pill bottle out of her clean white doctors coat, she handed the bottle to him, the label reading "Gabriel Reyes" with a light description of the medication.

"Thank you Dr. Ziegler. I didn't even realize I was running low."

This statement caught the Swiss doctor off guard for a moment, "What do you mean? You always notice when you're running low. Half the time you tell me you're running low even though you have two months worth of pills." A laugh escaped the young woman's mouth, but Gabriel showed no sign of humor. Noticing this she cut off her giggle session, and continued to look at the man with a serious expression and speaking in a low voice as if someone were eavesdropping, "It's been seven years, Gabriel. You should be feeling like your old self now. Is there something I missed that you're failing to mention to me?" A worried expression appeared on her face as she pushed the question out.

The older man looked away for a minute, holding his breath. After a few moments of her eyes burning into him he finally released the breath he had been holding and looked at her nervously, "No. You did everything just right, Angela. I'm completely human while still capable of my wraith form just like we had hoped for. It's just..." his voice was cut off for a moment, and he turned towards a small patch of light purple tulips.

Angela followed behind him slowly seeing what he was up to and noticed his index finger stick out gently and graze a petal on the tulip. For a moment she thought nothing of it until she realized the color. A bit of remorse crept into her body and she approached Gabriel from behind and then standing beside him, looked at the flower and then his face. His face was perfectly readable. His narrow lips were parted into a frown and his face showed only sorrow, one of his eyes twitching a bit as memories began to flood his mind. Angela observed her patient for a moment and then looked back to the tulip, letting out a soft apologetic sigh.

"Souviens-toi de moi."

Angela's attention diverted back to Gabriel, "What did you say?"

"Souviens-toi de moi."

The doctor continued to look at him until he broke the silence, "'Remember me.' That's what it means. When she said it to me I had no idea what she was saying. She always spoke French, and I never knew what she said. I never bothered to find translations."

Gabriel continued to touch the tulip gently, extending out his entire hand lifting the drooping flower and allowing it to rest in his palm. "But you looked up the translation for that...didn't you?" He turned his attention to Angela as she interrupted his thoughts, the answer to her question written all over his face. "It makes me regret never figuring out what she always said. I only knew small words that she said frequently..." Turning away from the flower bed he held the bottle of pills gently in his hand, "Anyways, thank you...uh, Angela...for the pills. I wouldn't have remembered." She nodded her head as he spoke. The corner of Gabriel's lips turned up in a half smile, but it was intentionally fake, hoping he could get her to lose her focus on everything he had just said. He let out a soft sigh, and turned away from her walking down a small path and wrapped his sweat soaked t-shirt around his neck. Before he got far he heard Angela's voice ring out behind him,

"If Wid-" She cut herself off for a moment to correct herself, and then continued, "If Amélie could feel...she would have loved you, Gabriel."

His eyes widened a bit, his feet frozen to the ground. Angela's voice rang out through his mind and he couldn't help but feel his stomach churn a bit. The word 'love' was not something he understood very much, especially years after not being able to feel anything. Although he had these mixed emotions he felt his now normal, human heart skip a few beats. He put his right hand to his chest feeling the sudden skips. Although he knew the reason behind the abnormal behavior in his heart he found a million possible excuses for it to be acting the way it was. Angela could tell from where she stood in the courtyard that she had hit a nerve in Gabriel. Quietly turning towards the direction she had ran in she began to walk back to the medical center where she worked, her arms crossed and the same expression she held before still plastered on her face.

A few hours had passed since Gabriel and Angela's private conversation, and now it was evening. Everyone plowed out of the cafeteria and lounge, going to their rooms or their friends rooms to finish the evening by relaxing. Voices rang throughout the halls as everyone jumped on one another greeting their buddies with happy faces. As students and other members of Overwatch entered their rooms and shut the doors everything became quiet, the only sounds heard were people's televisions turned up way too loud watching sports and the giggles of girls gathering to talk about how handsome and manly their training instructor was that day.

Although this time of the evening was used for relaxation, that wasn't the case for most. On the other side of the building met the original Overwatch team. The team came in one by one, some with tired expressions on their faces, and others rubbing their bellies from the odd meal they had just eaten. The last few hours of the evening were used wisely by the team. They would use this time to discuss any issues that had risen in the world, and would discuss ways to solve them if there was an issue. If there was no crime to obliterate, the team would discuss weapons, or any new technology that had been introduced to the facility.

Everyone sat cozily in their seats, all except Gabriel. Soldier 76, now referred to as Jack again, looked around the room hoping to see his team mate, but frowned as he and Ana locked eyes, the Overwatch veteran shaking her head in reply to Jack's expression. He let out a sigh, but was cut off by the electric doors whirring open, Gabriel appearing in the door frame as he walked to his usual seat by McCree. Jack watched his long lost friend walk to his seat and wished he would say something, but not a word was said between the two. Gabriel sat down in his seat, noticing Jack's gaze and they locked eyes with one another. Gabriel was always hard to read, but ever since he was recruited back into Overwatch and turned back into the old Gabriel it was a lot easier to read him, his body language, and facial expressions, but tonight was different. It was like he was turning back into his old self. Jack pushed this thought out of his mind and stood at the head of the table, lowly coughing to gain the attention of his team mates.

"Evening," he said in a gruff voice, the team all turning their heads to make eye contact with him, "I know you all are tired. Today has been a long day, but we have matters to discuss." Lately the team didn't have much to talk about, but hearing Jack say they had matters to discuss peaked the interest of everyone in the room. Everyone sat at the edge of their seats now paying complete attention to their leader, "There has been an unusual amount of criminal activity at Watchpoint." Winston, sitting at the other end of the table immediately popped his head up from the peanut butter he was daydreaming of, his interests now peaked, "As promised to the UN we must observe this rise in criminal activity. I understand Watchpoint Gibraltar is no longer a base to us, but it is still apart of this world. It is apart of this team's history."

As Jack continued speaking he turned towards Winston, "Winston, I know you stayed at Watchpoint for some time. You know that area better than most of us," He now turned to Tracer who sat beside Winston, "Tracer, I wish for you to accompany Winston as he travels to Watchpoint. I'm not asking either of you to fight against this enemy, but if they are seen take as much information on them as possible. We don't want to make the same mistakes we made in the past." He made sure to emphasize his last sentence. Jack knew in the past, Overwatch, and it's recruits, would move into situations a lot quicker than they should have and that normally caused issues. He knew that Overwatch only had one more chance to prove themselves to the UN and he had to keep up the reputation. Not for him, but for the safety of the world.

Tracer showed off a playful smile and nodded her head, "You got it!"

Jack nodded his head thanking her for accepting the mission, "Now, Doctor Ziegler and Doctor Moira will talk to you about our monthly psych testing and physicals."

Angela and her partner, Moira, walked to the head of the table where Jack had stood as he walked over to Gabriel, taking a seat beside him. The two women began to discuss the monthly tests everyone had to take. They explained what the team should expect and how they should prepare themselves the day before. As the two doctor's spoke, Jack looked towards Gabriel who was doing a terrible job at acting as if he were listening to them. Jack scoffed a bit and shook his head, this sound catching the attention of Gabriel, "What an unpleasant noise," Gabriel groaned out, looking at Jack through his peripheral vision, "If you just sat here to bitch at me I'd suggest moving." This command didn't surprise Jack. After the many years he had known Gabriel, he became accustomed to his dry and hateful attitude.

"I'm not here to bitch. I'm here, as a friend, to ask what's going on," Jack spoke softly, leaning back in the chair, "I know nothing is the same as it was before, but things are better now. You're back where you belong, and no one is trying to kill you. That should please you." Gabriel shook his head and let out a soft chuckle, trying not to interrupt the two women speaking, "I am pleased that I don't have to feed off of people to live. I am pleased that I'm not being chased at all hours of the day by you people..." For a moment, Jack heard Gabriel's voice shake, but Gabriel quickly recovered the deep growl of his voice, "I just wish things ended differently."

Jack looked towards his team mate with a concerned expression, his sky blue irises trying to scan and read Gabriel's expressions. Before Jack could rebuttal, Angela and Moira concluded their speech, and at this time the meeting was over. Jack stood from his seat and walked back to the head of the table, still thinking of what Gabriel had said, "Thank you all for being here this evening. Now, go get some rest. Winston, Tracer, make sure you two are well rested. You both will be leaving bright and early in the morning." The pair of buddies nodded and stood from their chairs, the two beginning to walk out the electric doors conversing with one another about the mission. Jack continued to stand at the head of the table as his team exited the meeting quarters and let out a sigh of relief, glad that the day was finally over. He picked up the paperwork that he had left on the table and read through the description of criminal activity that he had made aware to the team during the meeting, _'Please be nothing,'_ he thought for a moment.

The fear of a new enemy appearing worried him. When Talon formed that's when everything began to go down for Overwatch. Friends, teammates, and family members began to disappear. He didn't think he could handle the fear and worry of losing the people he was closest to. After a few moments, he heard a gruff voice by the door, "I'm sure it's nothing, but what will you do if it is something? If the UN takes Overwatch down again, there won't be another chance. You're lucky they even saw anything in this team in the first place." Gabriel chuckled under his breath, pressing his side against the wall. Jack watched Gabriel with a concerned expression, and then turned away putting the papers he had picked up into a small yellow folder and walking them over to the tall onyx colored filing cabinets. "My life is pointless without Overwatch. I've dedicated too much of my life to it to just have it thrown away... _again_." As he emphasized the last word and slammed the cabinet door shut, turning to look at Gabriel.

"I don't want a group of people like Talon to resurface. I can't risk people close to me dying again," Jack said, his ocean shaded irises burning into Gabe's with a bit of sorrow but also fury. Gabriel could read Jack's expression. They may have hated each other, but they had known one another for long enough to know what the other was thinking.

"We can't risk a situation like the one we had with Gérard and Amélie..."

This statement threw Gabriel off guard. For a moment, he felt a ping of anger run through him. He wanted to destroy Jack for even bringing up her name, but he knew that he brought it up for a reason. "She's gone. There is no point in looking at the past." Gabriel spoke with his usual dark metallic voice, his face showing no emotion.

"You say that so simply, but you are the one living in the past," Jack said coolly, his expression matching the one of Gabriel's, "You say she's gone. You say we can not live in the past, but I see how you react when anyone mentions her name even if it is to bring back good memories. I know you leave late in the night to go to her grave, and talk to a body that was never recovered. You and I may hate one another Gabriel Reyes, but I know you. I know what you felt for her. You can tell me until your face is blue that you couldn't feel emotions, but you did. You felt anger. You felt sadness. If you saw your face when we shot her you would understand why I'm saying all of these things."

Gabriel made a soft 'tsk' sound under his breath, and crossed his masculine, tanned arms over his chest, "Get to the point."

"You loved her."

A soft voice rang out from behind the metal, electronic door. It whirred open and a delicate older woman appeared.

"Ana..." Jack whispered, "have you been here the whole time?"

Ana smiled gently, a few wrinkles appearing as she did so, "Long enough to understand what is going on." As she turned to look at Gabriel, she could see her words hit a button she probably shouldn't have hit, but she knew at some point someone had to, and if it was anyone it had to be her. Gabriel's soft brown eyes starred at the ground, and although he did his best to hide his expression, his two teammates could tell that Ana was right. He was just denying it.

"I'm right, am I not Gabriel?" Ana stepped towards him a bit, his larger figure towering over her older, petite body as she placed her small hands on his forearm looking up towards him with a calming smile, "You know it's alright to feel those things? We're all human here. We all have those kinds of feelings, and at some point Amélie felt them as well. It may have been a long time ago, but you should be glad that she did get to experience them." Gabriel looked down at Ana listening closely, but he didn't know how much longer he could stand in front of the two Overwatch members and continue talking about someone he had nightmares about for the last seven years.

He uncrossed his arms, Ana pulling her hand away and stepping back to stand by Jack. The two watched as Gabriel fought with himself, but he eventually noticed their gazes on him. He took a soft, quick breath and looked at the two, "I didn't love her. We were close partners. We hated each other at times, but we worked well on missions together. She..." His voice trailed off and he shook his head a bit, "We were nothing more than assassins that were forced to work together. She is gone. There is nothing I can do to fix that. I'm over it."

Before the two Overwatch veterans could speak up, Gabriel tightened his fists and walked quickly out of the meeting room, storming down the hallway back to his living quarters. Ana sighed and looked towards the door that was now shut, "He may be a grown man, but he sure does act like a child." She chuckled softly and turned back towards Jack, Jack also looking towards her with a half smirk, "I agree. I'm sure one day he will admit what he felt. I was never good with relationships and love, but I do know what they look like. There's no denying that Amélie and Gabriel, under their cold emotionless hearts, felt something for one another."

In the East section of the Overwatch HQ were the living quarters. When most people think of living quarters they think of a small room that resembles dorms college students would use, but during the construction of the new HQ the designers decided to build something that was more like an apartment. Every room had at least one or two bedrooms, and if there were two they were the same size. They all were equipped with technology such as security systems, advanced fire alarms, shielding systems in case of break ins, etc.. Every "apartment" had a full sized living room, and through a small walkway was a kitchen connected to a small dining area. Every room also had a bathroom.

Gabriel came storming down the hall, pulling his ID card clumsily out of his pants pocket and swiping it across a small screen to unlock the door to his room. The steel door opened almost without a sound and he walked in, instantly ripping his black t-shirt off of his torso and throwing it across the living room. Sweat visibly began to appear on his forehead and he couldn't help but breath heavily. For a moment he tried to take a deep breath, but his mind continued to race, Ana's words echoing loudly.

 _"You loved her."_

 _"You loved her."_

 _"You loved her."_

The words continued to burn into his mind and eventually he assumed the three words he hated the most were tattooed on every angle of his brain. His bedroom door slipped open quietly as he approached it, tearing the belt holding his pants up out of the pants loops. He quickly unbuckled the grey colored combat pants and fell back onto the bed, his breathing still heavy. With every breath he took all he could see was _her_.

Her flowing locks of dark hair, cascading down her back past her firm bottom. Her golden irises that, although frightened many, tore at his heart at how stunning they were. The way she carried herself so elegantly, and gracefully. The way she could take down a target as easy as breathing.

He closed his eyes, his heavy breathing finally slowing down after a few minutes. He couldn't help but put his hand to his chest, feeling his heart race a little bit faster every time he repeated her name in his thoughts. This helped him relax a bit, and he sat up, standing up from the bed carefully and pulling the combat pants off, leaving him standing in a pair of plaid briefs. Rolling his neck, he opened up his bedroom window that was positioned beside his bed and pulled the curtains open. The night sky was stunning. The crescent moon illuminating the night and spreading out across the calm Swiss countryside. Gabriel let out a sigh, and turned away from the nice, cool evening pulling his comforter and sheets away so he could sit himself in his bed. Gently he sat down, the bed springs letting out a soft creak and the mattress sinking in a bit because of his weight. Pulling his legs up he placed himself under the blankets and pulled them to cover half of his chest and the rest of his body. He laid his arms on top of the blankets, his brown half lidded eyes staring up towards the ceiling calmly. Normally after an outburst he could never sleep. We would normally take an Overwatch aircraft or motorcycle and drive until the vehicle was out of gas, or he would stay up all night breaking basically everything in his room, but tonight was different. He felt like he could actually sleep. The images of her gliding through his mind brought him ease, and although seeing her was devastating, he felt at peace. Gabriel's breathing became soft, and his eyes closed gently, all the anger, sadness and confusion he felt moments before now gone.

Within minutes he fell into a deep sleep. His dreams full of Widowmaker's body. Her hair, eyes, gracefulness flashing back and forth. Conversations that they had replayed. Moments when she would scold Sombra for compromising a mission. Times when her and Sombra would have actual girl to girl conversations, but Gabriel was always, somehow, put into the middle of them. When those things happened, they meant nothing to him, but now that all of those times were gone, he cherished them. For once, he missed the "good ol' days". These memories replayed countless of times in his dreams, and although he normally would have felt annoyed and angered, he felt... _happy_.


	3. Chapter II

Not an inch of sunlight peeked out from under the grey shaded fluffy clouds that slowly swept across the countryside sky. The morning was dull, and dry, the humidity rising quickly as the day began. Animals in the nearby forest reluctantly splashed around in small puddles and ponds, trying to cool off their small bodies from the heat. Although the day was ugly and the heat could almost choke a person, Overwatch's plans still had to go through. It was exactly 7:23 AM. Earlier that morning, at breakfast, all Overwatch students in the facility were told they would be on a break for the next two days. All the students cooed and cheered with happiness that they could have a day off, but their excitement clouded their judgement.

All official Overwatch members would be needed for the mission that was planned that morning. Although the mission was only to gather information, none of the members were sure if something could potentially happen and if something did happen, people needed to be on standby to help.

As the excited faces and voices of the facilities students began to disappear back into their rooms, everything began to go as planned. Tracer and Winston waltzed out of their rooms, both fully dressed in their usual combat attire. Tracer held the same giddy expression she always had and greeted Winston with a "hiya" in her strong British accent. Winston replied with a quick 'hello' and the two buddies made it to the main Overwatch area, where the communications room was located.

The two walked inside, being greeted by their teammate's groggy morning faces. Angela turned from her spot standing beside Pharah, and smiled seeing the two, "Good morning to the both of you. I hope you both are well rested. Jack has been urgently awaiting this mission to start, so when you both are ready he would like for you two to get to Watchpoint," she said with her usual bright personality. Jack, hearing his name, turned to look at the two member's and nodded his head, "She's right. When you two are geared up you must leave for Watchpoint as soon as possible. There is much to do, and we don't have all day to gather information. Go ahead and grab your radio communicators, and your weapons." Tracer nodded and turned towards the large metal table that sat in the center of the room, seeing her Pulse Pistols sitting beside one another on the table. She grabbed the two and smiled, looking at her reflection in the clean metal. Winston, on the other hand, approached Jack with a curious face, "What exactly are you hoping we will find?" He asked looking at the computer screens that were already targeted above Watchpoint Gibraltar. Jack nodded his head and awaited for Tracer, who walked to stand on the other side of him, placing her pistols in two satchels on her hips.

"I need you both to gather information on the criminal activity that has been rising in the past few weeks. Nothing is known about them, and the reports about them have been very vague," Jack turned his head side to side, eyeing the two closely to make sure they were listening, "Whoever these people are they are quick and move quietly, leaving almost no evidence that they were there. The only evidence that proves their existence is the destruction and chaos they leave. No one has been able to give us even a small amount of information on these people. They have no idea what they look like. Almost like their shadows."

Winston and Tracer looked towards one another with a somewhat worried expression, Tracer then breaking the small silence, "I assume you want us to keep as much distance as we can and not engage?" Turning away and walking towards another set of computers on the other side of the room, Jack nodded, motioning for the two to follow behind him, "That is correct. Do not engage unless they do so first. Sombra and Ana here will be watching both of you from the security system that we still have access to at Watchpoint. Please try to check back in every ten minutes. If anything happens, we have back up prepared." Sitting in a swivelling office chair, Sombra turned and gave a quick peace sign with her fingers and then turned back to focus on the computers, typing who knows what into the system.

"Now, if you two are prepared, we have the aircraft ready for you both," Jack said motioning for them to follow Pharah out to show them the aircraft, that was somewhat visible from the long narrow window that looked out towards the launch site at the end of the room. Tracer quickly ran towards Pharah, Winston stopping at the table and grabbing his cleaned Tesla Cannon while checking his barrier projector and jump pack.

"Hey, Captain," Sombra said from down in her seat, looking up toward Jack as she took a break from typing, "Have you seen Gabe? Normally he's up around five and I have yet to see him today." As she spoke, Jack came to the realization that he hadn't seen Gabriel either.

Ana looked towards Sombra and Jack, poking her chin while thinking for a moment, "Hm...now that I think about it Gabriel wasn't at breakfast, and you know how much he hates to miss his meals." Sombra let out a hardy laugh, while Ana chuckled lightly, the two women turning their attention back to the computers in front of them, making sure the aircraft was prepared for take off. Jack couldn't help, but think harder on what Sombra had asked. He turned and eyed the room a bit, Angela noticing his curious expression. She looked towards him for a moment until he locked eyes with her, her expression proving that she already knew who he was looking for. Shaking her head a small frown appeared on her face, Jack sighing silently and nodding his head turning back to Sombra and Ana.

"Alright you two. Is everything ready?" Jack said changing his thoughts back to what was more important right now.

"Yes, Captain, we are ready. Winston, Tracer, are you two ready for take off?" Ana said into the headset that was placed on her head. Tracer and Winston replied with a quick 'yes ma'am' in unison, and Jack nodded hearing the two.

"Go ahead and activate our launch sequence, Sombra," Jack said while Sombra nodded, her nails clicking across the keyboard. In no time Athena's voice could be heard over the intercom, beginning to countdown from ten.

"...7...6…5…"

"Remember you two, check back in every ten minutes. We will all be here in the communications room until you both return. Acquire as much information as possible and keep your distance!" Jack said frantically, reminding the two of his orders.

"You've got it!" Tracer replied.

"...2...1…"

As Athena reached the last second, the aircraft boosters activated, and it launched towards the skies, taking off in the distance.

"Take off was successful, as always!" Sombra said with a bit of a mocking tone, looking up towards Jack with a smirk. All he could do was nod, looking towards her, then Ana, then back towards the screens, "I'm going to leave you all here for a moment. If anything happens radio me as soon as it does. I'm going to go check on something really quick." The two women nodded and continued typing away at the computers.

Jack turned away, walking towards the metal doors as they slid open and closed quietly behind him. Walking quickly he walked towards the East wing of HQ. He knew that if Gabriel was anywhere, he would be there in his room. His face was no longer hid by his tactical visor, so his annoyed yet worried expression was completely visible. Although he tried his best to hide his emotions, Jack didn't always succeed. He and Gabriel could hardly stand one another but they had known each other for a long time, and now that Gabriel was finally back with Overwatch Jack didn't want to risk losing him again. He was an important person to the group.

Approaching the East wing Jack did his best to remember what room number Gabriel stayed in. He lived in the same wing, but hardly ever stayed in his room since he was up most nights working. Remembering room numbers was almost impossible for him. Finally he approached the very last door in the hall and recalled Gabriel arguing with a student to get the room, and after many hours of trying to pull Gabriel off of the young man he finally got the room. Jack scoffed under his breath at the memory and walked towards the door, knocking on the cold metal.

For a moment there was only silence. Then the soft sound of stirring could be heard and then the sound of a couch cushion flexing a bit. Stepping back, the door opened revealing what seemed to be a ghost. Gabriel stood at the same height as Jack, his dead looking brown eyes burning into him. The whites of his eyes were red as if he were crying, but Jack knew that Gabriel never cried so he assumed Gabe had been rubbing them repeatedly. Rolling his shoulders a bit Gabriel groaned, pulling his black wife beater down to get rid of the wrinkles, "Can I help you?" He said in a groggy tone, his voice sounding almost like it had before when he was working with Talon. This threw Jack off for a minute, but he shook it off and a stern look appeared on his face, "Tracer and Winston have already left for their mission. You know that all Overwatch members must be present when a mission is in progress. Not to mention you are an important member of Blackwatch and your skills could be needed if anything goes wrong." Jack continued to hold his serious tone and expression while Gabriel narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Fine. I'll be there shortly...Captain," Gabriel said in a rude, mocking tone while turning away. The door began to shut, but before it could close completely Jack threw his arm out, putting his arm by the sensors so it reopened. Gabriel looked back to the door and turned back around, a bit of anger growing in his eyes, but he could tell Jack's anger was already through the roof.

"Listen here, Gabriel Reyes. I understand you hate me. I understand you want my position because it was taken from you, but that was years ago. Enough is enough. You and I have grown up more than we had before. Whatever is pissing you off can wait until later. You have a job to do, and you must abide by the damn rules! Do you UNDERSTAND ME!?" Jack's voice echoed throughout the corridor, some students popping their heads out of their rooms. Gabriel's eyes widened a bit as Jack raised his voice, this kind of behavior from his teammate not normal. He only assumed that he had messed around with Jack's nerves too much, and now he was paying for it. Jack turned his head a bit to look at the students who were eavesdropping and gave them all sharp glares. Horrified expressions appeared on all of their faces and they immediately disappeared back into their rooms. Jack turned back to Gabriel, his face still as stern as before. Gabriel knew his attitude wouldn't lighten up until he submitted to his order.

"Fine," he said turning back away from him, beginning to walk back to his room, "I'll be down once I get dressed."

Jack moved his hand and the electronic door shut, his expression fading back to his normal resting face. Sighing softly he turned away from the door knowing that his yelling probably got nowhere with Gabriel. He knew something was up with him, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was.

"He's still in the stage of denial."

The voice came suddenly causing Jack to almost fall back on his rear end. He looked up quickly seeing Angela standing against the wall leading into another corridor.

"How long have you been there?" Jack said curiously, approaching her slowly.

"Long enough. I watched you leave and I was curious. I knew you had to be coming to see Gabriel," she said softly moving her head in the direction of Gabriel's room. "Like I said, he's still in the stage of denial."

Jack looked towards Gabriel's room, and then back to the doctor letting out another sigh his expression filled with confusion and worry, "Amélie?" He asked looking into her eyes awaiting her answer. Angela nodded her head with a frown, her eyebrows furrowed a bit, "So it seems. He's acted this way since we brought him and Sombra back from that mission. He denies his feelings when he has checkups, but trust me I know he's lying." He nodded in reply to her statement, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Angela put her hand on his forearm motioning him to walk with her, "I feel he'll never recover from the loss. I don't understand what their relationship was though. She was a cold, emotionless assassin. She remembered nothing, and even if she did, she was married. She couldn't just forget about Gérard. She was head over heels for that man. I'll never forget that wedding," Angela said, walking beside Jack as he listened closely. She shook her head in slight disappointment, hating but also loving the memory.

"If she could have remembered, I feel she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She did kill him after all. Not to mention she was forced to do it. Luckily for Talon they suppressed her memories and emotions enough, so that didn't happen," Jack said bluntly, uncrossing his arms and rolling his neck. "The only contact Amélie and Gabriel had before she was kidnapped was when Gérard was away on missions. He begged Gabriel to watch over her while he was away. He knew that if anyone could protect her it would be Blackwatch."

Angela looked at Jack, pressing her index finger on her chin in thought, "Maybe something happened during those times. Something none of us know about. Gabriel has always been good at hiding things, and it would be easy for Amélie to hide it. We only ever saw her during dinner parties and galas." Angela and Jack locked eyes, her finger still pressed against her chin and he nodded in agreement to her statement. After a few minutes of talking they arrived back at the communications room. Everything seemed to be pretty calm from what the two could see. Jack approached Sombra and Ana while Angela returned back to Pharah's side, the two women instantly sparking a conversation.

"Everything going to plan?" Jack asked, Sombra nodding and Ana looking to him. "Yes everything is fine. They've been doing as you've instructed. They will be landing at Watchpoint in about five minutes," Ana said while Jack looked towards her and then the screen, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the small dot on the screen that indicated Tracer and Winstons location get closer to Watchpoint.

"Where did you go Amigo?" Sombra questioned Jack as she lifted her arms up, stretching and making a groaning sound. Almost on cue the electric metal doors slid open, Gabriel walking into the room with his usual black and grey attire on. Jack looked towards him as he walked in, Gabriel not looking in his direction. Angela also noticed Gabriel and watched as he walked to the table, pulling a seat out and sitting beside Akande and Moira. Jack looked at his teammate in his peripheral vision, and then turned back towards Sombra who's question was answered by Jack's expression. The hacker made and 'o' shape with her lips and turned back towards the computer screen, letting out a soft giggle and typing away. Breaking the awkwardness, Athena came over the intercom, "Now entering Watchpoint: Gibraltar."

Jack pushed his situation with Gabriel to the back of his head and listened as Winston came over the radio, "We're here, Captain." Jack nodded, "Alright. Remember, land the aircraft away from the main building. Try to stay as concealed as possible." The silence and slight rustling signaled Jack that the two understood his orders. A small icon in the corner of the computer screen showing the signal from Tracer and Winstons radio had a mic with a red 'X' appear, showing that the two had muted their mics, so there was no interference, or in case the enemy had any technology to hack into the radio systems. Jack turned towards the team sitting behind him, "Everyone, make sure your weapons and any other gear you need is ready. If anything happens, we must leave ASAP." Everyone nodded except Gabriel, his gaze looking towards Jack but his expression proved that he wasn't really listening. Jack scoffed under his breath and turned back towards the screens, pulling up a seat beside Sombra knowing that he would be there for awhile. He couldn't risk losing his team, or cause such an uproar that the UN bans Overwatch again. Like he had told Gabriel before: If he lost Overwatch again he would be nothing.

"Relax, Amigo. I'm sure they will be fine. You have two of the best fighters out there. If something is to happen they can take care of themselves." Jack looked up seeing Sombra giving him her usual smirk. He realized that he was a bit tensed up and his nervousness was very obvious to everyone. He gave her a slight nod and sat up straight in his chair, relaxing his body and crossing his arms over his chest.

A few minutes had passed at this point. Every ten minutes Tracer and Winston would check back in with base, letting them know that they were alright. They had now been at Watchpoint for about 30 minutes. Since they didn't have body cameras on, nobody could see what was going on, but their constant feedback was bringing a feeling of security to the team as everyone became more and more nervous as the clock kept ticking on. Angela and Moira had prepared all of their medical kits and all of the things they would need for the trip if something happened. Angela stood silently beside Moira with her Caduceus Staff, running a small rag across the base of it to clean it while Moira latched her Biotic grasps onto her wrists, making sure that they worked properly. Jack's head was being held up with the palm of his hand, his eyes beginning to swell from staring at the screen for so long. Sombra and Ana also continued to stay alert and watched the screens as close as possible, listening in for the radio to be unmuted in case the two came back on to give information or to check in.

"We're still here, Captain." Tracer's voice rang out through the speakers beside the computers and through Ana's headset, knocking Jack out of his trance. He nodded towards Ana who replied back to Tracer, "Alright. Anything new?" Ana asked curiously.

"No, we haven't fo-" Static filled the speakers. Ana and Sombra began to quickly look around, trying to figure out what had happened. Jack stood up quickly, "What's going on? What happened to the radio?" Ana and Sombra continued rustling around still trying to figure out what was going on. Sombra quickly sat up and began typing quicker than the speed of light on the keyboard and finally the static disappeared.

"Tracer, Winston, are you still there?" Ana asked into the headset.

No reply.

"Tracer? Winston? Please reply."

No reply.

"Have they replied?" Jack asked quickly, his anxiety quickly rising. Ana shook her head in reply, looking towards Sombra who was still typing away quickly.

"We've lost signal to their radios," Sombra said her typing ceasing, "Either their in an area with terrible signal, or someone has knocked it out." She looked up towards Jack and so did Ana, "You make the call, Amigo." He looked towards the screen worriedly. Before he could reply a message popped up on every computer screen in the room, along with a loud screeching sound echoing from the speakers. Everyone gasped, covering their ears frantically as the sound stabbed their eardrums. Sombra tried turning towards the computer and began typing, "SOMEONE'S HACKED THE SYSTEM!" She yelled over the ringing, everyone in the room looking towards the computer with worried expressions. Sombra began typing quickly, the screen continuing to pop up every time she thought she had gotten somewhere with it. "I can't kick them out of the system. Their hacking skills are WAY too crazy!" Sombra began to panic, not being used to saying she couldn't hack into something. After a few minutes the ringing finally died down, but the hacked message continued to pop up repeatedly on the computer screens in the room.

"Sir, if they are in need of our assistance we must leave now," Moira said as she walked towards Jack from behind. He turned looking at her, his eyes darting back and forth from one computer to another. Angela approached the two and nodded, "Yes, we should. We can take Jesse and Genji with us. They will be more than enough muscle to hold back anyone that might be there," Angela said, looking towards the men whom she had mentioned, the two nodding towards Jack to agree with her statement. Jack looked between the four of them and nodded, "Alright. Pharah, go ahead and prepare an aircraft. Please get there as soon as possible. I can't risk losing any of my comrades." McCree and Genji stood from their seats at the table, nodding at Jack's statement. The two women in front of him nodded as well, gathering their medical supplies and carrying them to the aircraft that was being prepped by Pharah. The Overwatch veteran turned back to the computers Sombra and Ana were sitting at, watching the two women type away. Sombra let out an annoyed groan, trying to control her anger as the alerts continued popping up, "If we don't get this hacker out soon, who knows what's happening with Tracer and Winston. They may be trying to reach us for all we know," Ana said as she looked towards Sombra who nodded in reply. Jack walked to the table in the center of the room, and pulled a chair out sitting down and placing his elbows on the table. He dipped his head down into his hands, shaking his head.

"If something happened, we can take care of it."

Looking up from his hands, Jack noticed Gabriel looking in his direction, "I know we can take care of it, but something like this shouldn't be happening," Jack said looking back at Gabriel who turned away, poking at the design on one of his Hellfire shotguns. "If anything happens to them it will be on us and then this group, along with this facility will be destroyed. All of the work we've put into this will be for nothing." Gabriel and Akande scoffed at one another, Jack wincing as he heard the two. "Look, Morrison, it's not always about if Overwatch will be made illegal again. It's about those two's safety. You should worry more about that, and once you're done with that you need to be more concerned about this new enemy that no one seems to know a damn thing about," Akande said, his deep voice echoing off the steel walls of the room. Jack looked to his new teammate, Gabriel adding onto what Akande had said, "True. You also need to stop giving yourself so much anxiety. If something happened we have some of the best tech in the world. I used to hate to admit that, but it's true. Angela and Moira have everything under control."

Before Jack could reply, Pharah walked back into the communications room,"Sir, the aircraft has taken off. They should be at Watchpoint within the next ten minutes. I made sure to enhance the speed on the craft to shorten the travel time." The stressing man nodded, his gaze turning from her back down to the table in front of him. "I hate to admit that you two are right, but I worry about everything. Why do you think I have grey hair before Reyes? I worry about everything and he worries about nothing." Gabriel made a wincing expression towards Jack and replied sarcastically, "Shut the hell up." Jack let out a chuckle and stood up walking back towards Sombra and Ana, "Any luck?"

Sombra shook her head, "We're a bit farther than we were before, but it's going to take some time. If I can get into this mainframe I may have a chance of finishing this faster." Jack's eyebrows raised up a bit as he didn't understand hacker lingo so he acted as if he knew what she talking about and continued to let her work. For more than five minutes, he paced the room, the other member's in the room watching him walk from one end of the room to the other. After another five minutes had passed, and Sombra finally broke the silence, "We're back in!" This news brough Jack back to reality, and he jogged to her side, looking at the computer intensely, the heartbeats and health status for Tracer and Winston appearing on the screen.

"WARNING: HEALTH LOW"

The screen flickered red, showing the slow heartbeat and health of the two Overwatch member's. Jack's eyes widened as he yelled towards Ana, "Get them on that radio! NOW!" He stood in between the women, ripping the headset off of Ana's head a small 'ouch' escaping her lips. "TRACER! WINSTON! PLEASE ANSWER!" Jack yelled repeatedly, until he finally heard a voice on the headset, but it was neither Tracers or Winstons, "Captain! It's Moira! Tracer and Winston are fatally wounded! We don't have enough supplies to take care of them here, but we are going to do our best to take care of them on the aircraft! There are no signs of enemy activity! We are returning to base!" The mic then went silent. Jack stood still for a moment, reality beginning to cave in on him. Slowly he took the headset off and gave it back to Ana, softly apologizing to her for ripping it off of her head. Her and Sombra both looked to him as he stood up, a worried expression plastered on his face as he continued to stare at the warning screen, seeing Tracer's heart slowing down and speeding up while Winston's heart rate continued to slow down every other minute. Soon he began to realize that someone was behind this, and whoever it was, was powerful. Potentially more powerful than Overwatch. This thought peaked his anger, and his fists tightened at his sides. He looked towards the map seeing that Moira, Angela, McCree, and Genji were on their way back to base, the small dot moving quickly.

"I'm going to the launch pad. I want to see the shape the two are in when they return. Whoever this enemy is they are out for blood," Jack said as he turned, walking down to the end of the room and going through an electric door with stairs connecting the communications room to the launch pad. Behind him followed Akande, Ana, Pharah, and Gabriel. As soon as Jack approached the launch pad, the steel wide gate that blocked any intruders opened slowly, revealing an aircraft that was preparing to land. The massive blue and white craft slowly touched down on the pad, the boosters shutting off and folding back underneath. A large door in the back opened up and touched the ground of the pad, and quickly rushed out Angela, Moira, McCree, and Genji. Angela and Genji pushed Tracer on a stretcher and Moira and McCree pushed Winston on a larger stretcher. The two were almost drenched in blood, covered completely in cuts and wounds. Jack ran to their sides as the four exiting the ship frantically pushed the injured pilot and scientist.

"STATUS!" Jack yelled as he ran beside Angela, looking down at Tracer.

"Tracer got most of the hits! She has a massive bullet wound in her leg and whatever the bullet was it contains poison!" Angela yelled pushing Tracer towards an electric door located under the communications room that led straight to the hospital area of the base. "I don't know what kind of poison it is, but it's slowly shutting down her organs. The bullet was made for a reason, and was obviously made to make people shot with it suffer." Jack's eyes widened, as Ana ran up beside him giving Angela and Genji assistance in pushing Tracer to the OR. Jack turned and ran toward Moira, her gaze turning towards him as she already knew his question, "As Angela said, Tracer received most of the hits. I can tell she was trying to protect Winston. Although her body shield helped a bit, he's still in trouble. He was also shot with multiple poisonous bullets, but these aren't the same. Angela and I already removed what bullets had penetrated them, and the bullet lodged in Tracer isn't the same as the many that penetrated Winston. The bullets that hit him caused temporary paralyzation. He's currently unable to move 93% of his body. He can only blink, move his fingers, and breath, but that's not all." Jack looked at her as he helped her and McCree push him into the hospital. Following behind Angela they shoved the stretchers into different OR's, Moira and Angela instantly putting masks over their faces, and instructing the other's to put masks over their faces as well. Jack placed the doctor's mask bands around his ears to hide his nose and mouth, looking towards Moira, "There's more?!"

Moira nodded in reply to his question, "Unfortunately," before Moira could finish her sentence, the heart monitor Tracer was hooked up to began to ring, indicating that she was flatlining. This sound triggered the two women's doctor instincts, Moira running to the defibrillator that was placed on a table beside the stretcher, "300 volts!" Angela yelled and before anyone knew it Moira yelled, "CLEAR" and pressed the paddles against Tracer, her body lunging forward a bit from the shock. The two women stood and stared at the young woman for a moment, the heart monitor beginning to beat again. Moira quickly sat the paddles back down, and ran to Winston's side, beginning to remove the damaged armor.

"Whatever attacked these two is powerful. When we were bringing these two back Tracer was rambling out of shock. She was describing their appearance. Something about a beast with a massive cannon that shoots light or whatever." Moira tried to collect her thoughts as she threw Winston's armor to the side, "I don't really know what she was saying. Like I said she was rambling," Suddenly a groggy, weak voice could be heard from Moira's patient. "They were everywhere, but they didn't….look like people," Winston groaned out, his eyes barely opened. Jack stepped forward looking down at him along with Moira, "What do you mean Winston? Keep talking to me," Moira said as she prepared to begin cleaning out the bullet holes to remove any poison she could.

"They were shadows...or nightmares. I don't...know…" he winced as he spoke, his mouth hardly moving as he spoke due to his paralyzation, "We...didn't see them coming...We were even silent. We didn't see anyone…" He said weakly, gasping out for air a bit since talking felt more like a sport for him at the moment. Jack looked towards Moira who was using some kind of machine to suck the poison out of Winston's blood stream. "Try to explain to me what you could see Winston," Jack said looking down at his scientist friend.

Winston looked towards Jack and then turned his head a bit trying to relax, "They wore all black...armor," he began, "there were small ones and then massive ones. Men that didn't even look like men, but I could see they were. They looked...like robots but...they weren't…" He said trying to catch his breath. Moira looked towards Winston and then to Jack who had turned his gaze to her, "It sounds like they were wearing power armor. Talon spent years trying to develop the perfect power armor. They look like robots or mech's, but in reality it's a man inside a thick suit of armor. Almost like Reinhardt's except with much more technology." Winston attempted to nod, but failed, "Yes...they...had shields around them. Everywhere...all of them had shields surrounding their whole person…" he managed to say. Before he could speak anymore Angela yelled from the opposite OR where Ana, Akande, Gabriel, McCree, and Genji watched Tracer closely from the hallway, "She's awake!" Jack quickly ran from Winston's side to Tracer's, her eyes also barely open like Winston's, her skin paler than a full moon. "She's weak, but breathing again. She may not be able to talk, bu-" Before Angela could finish Tracer let out a groan, "Y-Yeah...I can...talk…" She spoke out, a wince appearing on her face as she gripped her stomach a bit. Jack looked to Angela who was also using the same machine Moira was using to suck out any poison from her blood, "Tracer, if you can explain to me what happened, please do, but don't push yourself. I understand you're in pain," Jack said worriedly, Gabriel and Ana entering the room and standing beside the bed as well.

"She was quick...q-quicker...than me…" Tracer said, another wince appearing on her face as Angela attached the machine to the bullet wound on her leg, "She…had...so many...weapons…" Jack looked to Gabriel, who was more of a weapons expert, and motioned for him to step forward while he looked back down at Tracer and spoke clearly for her to hear, "Can you describe the weapons? If you can tell Gabriel what they were we may get a step closer to figuring who these people are." Gabriel leaned in a bit to hear her, and she coughed a bit while groaning, "I...I remember…seeing the name...Desert Eagle...twice…" Gabriel looked to Jack as she spoke, "This person must have two of the same gun. Almost like my shotguns." Jack nodded and looked back to Tracer who tried to ignore the pain she was experiencing, "She...had knives...everywhere...and...she was stealthy and quiet...Winston...and I didn't even see her...she was so quick...and dark…" She managed out while Angela pushed her glove covered fingers into the bullet wound. Tracer fought back the tears and bit her lip roughly, the pain from the wound shooting through her leg up her entire left side.

"Tracer, I know you're tired and you hurt, but is there anything else you can tell us?" Jack said, gently grabbing onto Tracer's weak hand in an effort to comfort her. She leaned her head back a bit, her voice becoming a bit scratchy, "A sniper rifle…" Gabriel looked up at the Brit, then at Jack, her very vague description catching his attention. "It was covered in violet lights...almost like a nightlight…" She looked to Jack weakly, "I tried...yelling sniper over the intercom and to Winston, but she hit me before I could...the only thing...I remember is her coming to me...and...grunting...speaking in a different language…"

Jack and Gabriel looked at one another and Jack leaned in a bit more, "Do you remember what she said?"

Tracer looked back up towards the ceiling, and licked her lips that had grown dry from her constant panting. Gabriel began to grow impatient, "What did she say?!" Jack looked towards Gabriel quickly with a stern angry look, but before he could scold him Angela butted in, "Alright. I have to begin surgery. I need to pull out the rest of the bullets and she needs a blood transfusion asap. I need all of you to leave, please," the young doctor said quickly, already preparing herself for the procedure. She came to stand by Gabriel and pushed him a bit out the door, while Ana pushed Jack out. Gabriel scoffed under his breath until he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Adieu, chérie."

Turning away from Angela's pushing, he looked towards Tracer who was weakly sitting up, looking at Gabriel, her expression stern although she was feeling incredible amounts of pain. "What...did you say?" Gabriel said, stepping towards the young woman a bit, his eyes twitching from the buildup of emotions he was having.

"Adieu, chérie...that is what she said." Tracer laid back down completely on the stretcher unable to continue sitting up, Angela standing in the door somewhat annoyed that no one had left yet. "The only part of her body...that was visible...was a ponytail...it went all the way down to her knees...I remember...it whipping around as she grappled to an aircraft…" Gabriel looked towards Jack with wide eyes, Jack walking towards Gabriel at the end of the stretcher looking at Tracer, "She had...a grappling hook?" He asked, Tracer nodding in reply to his question. Gabriel stood almost frozen, but was thrown back into reality as Angela interrupted his thoughts, "Alright. Seriously, you two, out! I need to start this transfusion or she will surely die!" Angela pushed the two men out and shut the operating room door, Gabriel still staring in shock at the ground below him.

"Gabriel...is everything alright?" Ana stepped forward looking at Gabriel trying to gain his attention. As he finally blinked he looked towards her nodding his head in reply. "It's Amélie...isn't it?" Ana asked looking from Gabriel to Jack. Crossing his arms over his chest, Jack sighed, "It sounds like it, but she died. You shot her. The bullet went straight through her body."

"But the body was never recovered." This interruption caught the attention of the people standing in the hallway. Gabriel's fists tightened as he spoke, "Her body was never recovered. Maybe those...fucking flea's found her and somehow healed her." Genji stepped forward and pushed himself into the conversation, "He is right, Captain. When we were sent to search for the body it was like nothing had ever fallen in. That area isn't known for hostile marine animals. Not to mention it was in fairly shallow water." Jack looked at Genji and then at Gabriel, "It can't be possible. She died. You saw it Gabriel. I know you don't want to believe it, but it happened. Maybe this group found some of Talon's records and took another French woman and made her into a sleeper agent. Tracer is also lucid right now. She may not be thinking in the right time." Gabriel looked to his comrade and then to Ana who also pushed herself into the conversation, "Tracer was quite distinct. We won't know until she is healed. Until then we shouldn't worry about who it is. We need to worry about figuring out who these people are and how we can take them down. If they really have these crazy shield systems then that will be a problem for us.

The team nodded, including Gabriel, but the conversation was quickly interrupted by Angela as she opened the door to the OR, holding her bloodied hands up with a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything alright Doctor?" Ana asked as she stepped between Jack and Gabriel. The Swiss doctor looked down at the ground, her mouth opening a bit trying to speak, but she couldn't find the words. After a few seconds she finally spoke, "Tracer will be alright, thankfully. The poison that was injected into her body from that bullet is designed to cause total organ failure. Thankfully, the injection is slow and is made for the organ failure to be as slow as possible to cause suffering. That is good for us. I stopped the poison from getting too far before it caused any complications." The seven people standing in the hall smiled and nodded, glad she was going to be alright.

"But...there is something else," Angela said as she looked to the ground and then towards Jack and Gabriel, "During the attack...a mine was activated...the mine let off a poisonous gas that knocks out whoever inhales it. I went ahead and began a poison detection test that tells me what kind of gas it is." The two men looked to one another then back to Angela desperately awaiting what she was trying to say.

"The poison tested positive for arachnid venom," Angela said looking down at the ground nervously and then back to the group. Ana stepped forward towards the doctor and spoke up curiously, "What do you mean?" She asked, looking at the two men behind her and then Angela.

"It contains special made spider venom that was created by Talon. The only way it could be obtained was by getting it from the Talon science lab."


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

A few days had passed. Four days to be exact. Tensions in the Overwatch facility had grown, and over the last four days the main team spent much of their time inside the main room where most of their meetings were held. Jack, who looked as exhausted as ever, paced the halls and whatever room he was standing in, his depressed and quiet attitude wavering off of his body. Since Tracer and Winston returned from their mission at Watchpoint, he never left their sides. If they needed anything, even a hand to hold, he was there. Tracer was the most needy out of the two, and most would assume it was because she's a woman, but he knew that wasn't it. Jack had known Tracer since she joined. He recommended her to the heads of Overwatch at the time to hire her. He knew in his heart she was strong, and with that strength came bravery and perseverance, but he also knew she was hiding something and whatever it was it was causing her constant need for company and the nightmares that flooded her mind at night.

Winston, on the other hand, wished to remain alone, of course unless he wished for peanut butter or a drink. Even in those times, Jack Morrison was always there to seek what he wished for. He knew the scientist wished to be alone to think, so he stockpiled his room with jars of peanut butter. This was a dream to Winston's, but he didn't want that dream to be fulfilled because of the situation he was in. The team knew Winston was beating himself up for allowing Tracer to take most of the hits and not being able to get the information they needed, but he also knew that the events that took place could bring Overwatch closer to finding this group.

On the fourth day, tensions seemed to die down a bit. Winston's temporary paralyzation had faded a bit and he could finally sit up and move. He couldn't really feel the movement, but he could see with his own eyes it was there. Tracer also gained enough strength to sit up, but she couldn't stay up for very long. The two injured soldiers had blood transfusions. Luckily, for Winston, he only had to go through one, but Tracer had to have two. Due to using herself as a shield for Winston, she took the majority of bullets. Not to mention she was injected with lethal poisons from these bullets.

Walking into the rehabilitation area, Jack, Ana, Gabriel, and Reinhardt walked through in their normal attire, Jack, Ana, and Reinhardt in their bright blues and whites while Gabriel wore his dark Blackwatch gear, the logo of his team shining in the bright lights of the hallway. The four approached the end of the hall, where Angela Ziegler stood, reading some papers on a clipboard, and before they could strike up a conversation, she chimed in with a polite 'hello' as she looked up. "Good morning you four. I'm so glad you're all here. I was just about to call you, Jack. Tracer is doing a lot better. She is still unable to get out of her bed, but she's sitting up and eating. The same for Winston. His paralyzation is gone. Of course Moira is his main doctor right now so you'll have to find out more information from her," Angela said as she placed the clipboard at her side, Jack looking down at her nodding with a kind smile, "Thank you, Angela." Looking into the small recovery room, Jack looked to Tracer who smiled weakly towards the five standing by the door and dipped her head down a bit in attempts to greet them. Jack looked backed down to Angela and she motioned for the four to walk in, and they all immediately crowded into the room, surrounding the pilot's bed.

"I assume you're here to ask me questions, Commander?" Tracer said with a soft giggle at the end of her sentence. Jack smiled back towards her with a bit of a surprised look on his face. He couldn't believe this woman, who had almost died from using her body as a shield, was in such a good mood.

"Unfortunately, yes. Under protocall I have to get an honest, elaborate statement of the events that took place," Jack said pulling up a chair that was behind him and sitting down in it comfortably, "I know you may not want to relive it, and I know it hurts you that you're confined to this bed for so long, but this would really help us a great deal, Tracer." The young woman smiled towards him and the other three standing in the room, watching as Angela came inside with a laptop. Angela handed the laptop to Ana so she could type out everything that Tracer said. Giving a slight nod as she opened the computer, Ana looked to Tracer, "Whenever you are ready dear please answers Jack's questions. I know you're having trouble remembering but please try, and if you can't than tell us as much as you can," the Overwatch veteran said kindly, as she placed her hand on Tracer's hand rubbing it comfortingly. Tracer nodded at Ana then turned towards her Commander, "I'm ready when you are."

Jack looked down at a notebook that he had written questions in that he wished to ask both Tracer and Winston when they woke up. With a bit of hesitation he looked back up to the injured woman, "What events took place that led up to the attack?" Tracer nodded a bit to reassure herself to answer as elaborately as possible, and looked down to her hands that were now placed gently in her lap, "Winston and I had landed far from the main site at Watchpoint where the rocket and lab entrance were located. We maneuvered through the facility quietly. The most I remember of the situation was the cutting silence. It was almost unbearable," she said, her British accent soft as she continued on, "We entered the rocket maintenance area. There were no signs of people, or any kind of activity. Like I said, it was so quiet. Winston had the idea that we should push forward just a bit more and maybe we'd find something, and we did. We saw two people, one a human and one an Omnic, carrying some kind of computer system with them. Before Winston and I could report back…" Her voice trailed off a bit, and Ana glanced over at Jack ceasing her typing and then leaned in grabbing Tracer's hand again, the two women locking eyes. Ana reassured Tracer with the soft rub of her thumb that it would be alright.

Tracer nodded and looked back to Jack, "They came out of nowhere, Commander. I assure you we saw nothing," she looked towards Gabriel, "all of them could do that smoke...shadow whatever step you call it. Every single one of them could do it." She turned her gaze back to Jack, "A man transported to Winston and I. For a moment we thought it was Reyes trying to trick us and surprise us by showing up at Watchpoint as backup, but the second we looked at him we knew it wasn't him."

Jack nodded as she finished her sentence and pushed on to his next question, "What did this man, and the other men you came into contact look like?" She looked away, her eyebrows furrowing a bit as she thought, "I couldn't see their faces. Every single one of them wore the same armor. They wore this armor I had never seen before. By the way my bullets were hitting and ricocheting off I could tell it was thick. It couldn't have been made out of the same material most armor is made off. They all wore helmets that resembled motorcycle helmets, and they had visors covering their faces, Under the armor were bodysuits that somewhat looked like suits you'd wear to go diving." Ana typed quickly on the laptop, glancing towards Tracer than at Jack every so often. Jack nodded his head, "Is there anything specific about them that stuck out to you?" He asked looking at her more curiously.

"They...had this technology connected to a steel piece in between their chest plates. When I would start shooting at them, they would click the piece and a shield would appear around their armor, covering them head to toe. Every time a bullet would hit them, the armor glowed a bright orange shade, but would go back to normal. I noticed after some time though the armor would lose its power and shut off," she said carefully laying out her words making sure to pinpoint everything that she had remembered. "After a few minutes of engaging I got close enough to one of them, and I heard a robotic voice coming from his helmet...a woman's voice. Almost like Athena's."

"Artificial Intelligence," Reinhardt interrupted. Tracer looked towards the man and he gave her a warm smile. She smiled back to him and nodded, "Yeah...he turned away from me, and before he turned back, I saw an insert in the back of the helmet. It looked almost like a computer was installed in the back of their heads." Reinhardt nodded at her words and added on to her sentence, "Yes, many people nowadays are creating technology that allows you to insert AI through a helmet or into the actual human brain. This gives the AI the ability to speak to its host and inform them of any enemies in the area or of any dangerous areas in the terrain. They have access to all networks in the world and can find whatever information the host seeks within seconds." The German man looked towards Jack as he finished his sentence, while Jack looked to Ana as she typed and gave her a look, mentally instructing her to type out what Reinhardt had said.

"Alright. You're doing fine. Just a few more questions," Jack said kindly to Tracer, patting her hand gently with his. She smirked a bit and nodded showing she was prepared for whatever else he had to ask. "When Angela and Moira brought you back...you…" He hesitated for a moment and looked to Gabriel, who obviously knew what Jack's question was. He turned back towards Tracer and continued, "When Angela and Moira brought you back you were rambling about a woman. A sniper?" She nodded in response. "Right. Describe her for me, please. Was there anything that stook out about her? What was she wearing? Do you remember the way she maneuvered?" The young Brit sat quiet for a moment trying to collect her thoughts from the many questions Jack asked at one time.

"Well," before the young woman could start she heard Gabriel lean forward a bit in his chair, and she looked up to him. He looked at her with his warm brown eyes, a look of yearning on his face. She could tell he was desperate for her to quickly answer the question. "She was quick. Whenever she moved I nor Winston could see her. She used grappling hooks to reach high ledges. She was equipped with two, and it didn't even look like she was swinging like a monkey. She was a cheetah...no...something quicker if there even is anything in existence that's faster than a cheetah." One of her hands came up to grasp the side of her face as she tried to remember, the sniper's image tattooed on the front of her brain. "Trust me, Commander Morrison, I will never forget that woman. Not even I could keep up with her. She moved gracefully and swift. She's obviously a pro, and has experience. Not to mention the way she looked was...terrifying." She made sure to emphasize the last word of her statement. Gabriel and Jack were both sitting at the edges of their seats, Ana and Reinhardt glancing at one another watching the two men sit with such curious faces.

Tracer looked to Jack who gave her a nod to continue, "She wore thicker armor than the men attacking us, and not a trace of her body could be seen. As I said before, the only thing that could be seen was a bit of hair protruding out of her helmet. I tried grabbing ahold of it as she grappled away, and I managed to rip a few pieces out." Her last comment made Jack shoot out of his seat. Ana looked up with a surprised look, not used to seeing him dart up so quickly. "Ange-" Jack was cut off by Angela's singsong voice, "We've already sent the strands back to the lab. They are running the DNA right now." A soft sigh could be heard through the room and the Commander sat back down in his seat. Tracer eyed him and the others in the room then continued.

"Like I said, her armor was thick. It was the darkest shade of black that I had ever seen before. The only lick of color that could be seen were the bioluminescent violet lights that lined the sides of her legs, arms and parts of her helmet, and even her gun. They were...so bright...and almost mesmerizing." Ana continued to type and also added to her statement just as Reinhardt had done before, "This woman's armor may be equipped with these bioluminescent lights to cause her enemies to basically zone out. That gives her an advantage to shoot them down. Luckily for you, too much was going on for that to happen. If she had been much closer you would have been a goner," Ana said looking towards Tracer in the bed, a look of remorse appearing on her face. Tracer nodded and looked back down at her hands that were still placed in her lap, "Her gun was massive. Long. It also had the lights on them. Her bullets were quick and penetrated whatever it hit completely as you can...see…" She bent her leg a bit to prove a point since one of the bullets completely penetrated her leg and had even lodged into the bone and shot out the other side. "The bullet didn't stop unless enough friction was applied to stop it, and her reload speed was wicked. If she wasn't my enemy I would respect how well she handled her gun," she finished lightly.

"Is there something else that stood out about her? She's our main concern since she's using deadly poisons," Jack stated, beginning to feel bad for the amount of questions he was asking her. He knew she was exhausted, but he needed to eliminate this new enemy as quick as possible so no more innocent lives were put in danger or lost.

Tracer sat in thought once again except this time she was thinking a lot harder than before. A soft groan escaped her lips as she tried her best to remember, "There is, but I just...can't remember…" Before anyone else could speak, Gabriel pushed himself into the conversation, "What did she say when she approached you? I know you told me before, but I want to be sure. You were in shock, so things could have changed." Tracer looked to him, seeing he was deeply concerned with the situation. Tracer and Gabriel didn't speak often. There were times they were paired together in training, but not much was said between them. Even so, she could read his expression well.

"She said: 'Adieu, chérie'," Tracer continued to look at Gabriel, "When you and her were apart of Talon, and she and I had a run in when she assassinated Mondatta...that's what she said to me before she escaped…" The pilot sighed a bit and looked away towards her hands again, "I was convinced it was her, but the way her eyes looked behind that visor...I just couldn't be sure…" Jack's gaze was on the ground but then he looked back to her, "You saw her eyes?" Tracer nodded in reply, "The only light available in the room was the slight sunlight that peaked in through some crevices. Her eyes glowed in the dark almost, and I recall Widowmaker's eyes looking the same, but this woman's eyes were so...unnatural." Gabe and Jack looked to one another as she looked to the ceiling, reliving what she had been through, "Her pupils were like a cats ー thin and sharp. But normally a cat's pupils turn that way when there is too much light. We were basically in pitch blackness. I could hardly see." She looked back down from the ceiling to her teammates in front of her, and talking with a bit of curiosity in her voice. Everyone looked from one to the other, until Tracer leaned forward a bit and grasped at her head. Angela rushed to her side and quickly handed her two pills, "Gosh...my apologies. Here is your medicine." Angela smiled at the young girl and handed her two small white pills. Tracer downed them quickly and took a sip of water that sat beside her hospital bed.

After she took a deep breath and exhaled she closed her eyes, trying to check everything off in her head that she needed to tell the Commander that she could remember. Jack could tell she was thinking so he backed off for a moment trying to allow her some space.

"I remember now."

Tracer's sudden tone of voice caught everyone off guard, "There was a man. Beside her." Jack raised an eyebrow as she said this, his eyes looking to hers with questions. "There was an man beside her," she said lightly while looking between the other five people in the room, "He was wearing power armor and was much bigger than the other soldiers. It was the same armor you said Winston had mentioned. The power armor that Talon was trying to create, but failed. He wore it in order to protect himself, but he didn't shoot any kind of weapons. It didn't seem he had any weapons, but he did speak...once." The room fell silent as she continued to gather her thoughts, "'Tartarus engage' is all he said." Ana looked to the laptop, as she had been staring at Tracer typing this entire time, and made sure she typed 'Tartarus'. "Reinhardt, go ahead and radio Sombra. Inform her and the rest of our research team to begin research on this group…'Tartarus'. All information is to be left confidential to only this team." Reinhardt nodded and activated a small radio chip while putting it in his ear and walking out of the recovery room.

"He was close to her," Tracer interrupted, "He never left her side. Even when she came to me. It seemed he was following her like a lost puppy but…" she trailed off and thought for a moment, "he seemed to be judging her every movement and decision. He was breathing down her neck and mentally harassing her, and when they disappeared into their ship...he grabbed onto her so forcefully and tightly. Almost like...he owns her." Ana stopped typing and looked to Jack, perfectly hearing Gabriel's leather combat gloves rub together as his fists tightened. Before Gabriel could react in anyway Jack looked to Tracer and smiled, "Thank you, Tracer. You've helped. More than you'll ever know. For now, rest up. Don't rush to get back into the field. We want you healthy when you return." He smiled down at her as he stood up from the leather seat, pushing it back where he had taken it from. She gave him a kind smile and nodded. Ana and Gabriel followed in suit, pushing their chairs back and exiting the room quietly.

Jack could sense Gabriel wanted to say something, and he knew whatever it was, it wasn't going to be very nice. So, before he could do so, he broke the silence instead, "We don't know if this 'professional assassin' is Amélie. She died. We all saw her fall off of the aircraft when Ana shot her. If it didn't kill her right away, drowning and bleeding out in the ocean had to have done it," he said with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. Gabriel clenched his teeth and for a moment he thought they would crack and chip away from how hard he was biting down. "Even if you think that, Jack, we should still look into it. She was a very strong sleeper agent. Talon made sure of that. She could have barely pulled through and swam back to land and the tide could have covered up her tracks," Ana stated while walking beside the Commander, continuing to look through the notes she had taken from the interrogation they had just finished. Jack nodded knowing that she was right, "Alright Amari, for yours and Reyes sakes we'll look into it." Gabriel looked towards Jack while Jack turned and gave him a bit of a cold, but playful smirk.

As the three regrouped with Reinhardt, they headed back up to the meeting room where they were greeted with other Overwatch member's faces. Sombra sat in her usual computer chair, typing meticulously at the keys with a few members of the research team sitting beside her in their own chairs typing away. Jack walked towards the Hispanic woman while the other three walked to the chairs of the large meeting table and took a seat.

"How's it going? Find anything?" Jack said, leaning down a bit and looking at her computer screen. She let out a soft chuckle and nodded, "Not a whole lot but we have find quite a bit even though you gave us this information on short notice." The hacker stood from her seat and walked to the other end of the room, a large holographic projector appearing. "And when I say a bit I found a lot. To an average person it may be little information, but most of it I had to decode." Everyone sitting in the chairs at the table turned to face the woman as a serious expression took over her face. Jack walked to the end of the table and pulled out a metal chair, looking at the information and images that were visible on the projector.

"Tartarus," she said to begin her presentation, "is a group of people that go back centuries ago. This group started small, but soon began to grow in large numbers. It first appeared back before the Cold War, when communism was a huge worry in the world. People thought the group was a bunch of psychotic communists, but that, my friends, is incredibly wrong." The young woman flipped to the next image that showed a logo of the group, and more information. In the center of the logo was an eye with a cat shaped pupil. Surrounding and protruding from the eye were black shapes that looked somewhat like daggers and some red lines outlined these images. "Tartarus is a group of highly trained and professional soldiers, marines, doctors, scientists, assassins, etc.. The group only accepts the best of the best. You can't be a nobody to join. As I said, people believed the group was a bunch of psychos who wanted to rule the world with a communist government. Although they do wish to rule the world they are not communists. To put it simply: this group wants full control. They wish to gain control from all countries, cities, states, etc. in the world and bleed their economies dry. They do this to create these." Sombra held up her clicker and flipped to the next screen. Images of massive guns, explosives, cannons, and more filled the screen. The Overwatch team sat at the table in awestruck, some of the weapons they looked at looking completely new to them.

"These," Sombra began as she pointed to a high quality picture in the right corner, "is a rail gun. Rail guns use electromagnetic forces to launch high velocity projectiles, but it doesn't rely on explosives to cause it's damage." Pointing to a larger weapon in the center of the screen she looked back towards her audience, "This, ladies and gentlemen, is a hydrogen bomb. I know what you're thinking: this is the most basic nuclear weapon and many people in many countries own them, but this group does more than create them. When this group gets ahold of economies they upgrade this weapon times twenty by adding as many explosive chemicals they possible can inside without it reacting to them. You'd think they'd use these to destroy entire nations, but instead they use them as threats, basically dangling the bomb in countries faces and saying, 'If you don't give us full control over the government and economy you're done for'." Jack looked at the weapon she had been pointing at. He recognized it as Tsar Bomba, a Russian hydrogen bomb that, when tested, was recorded as one of the most powerful nuclear bombs in the world. He knew in the back of his head, whatever this Tartarus group was doing was more than likely making the bomb even more powerful and if tested it would beat the Russian's.

"That's not all of course. Ever since the fall of Talon, Tartarus has been able to build up its forces and gain more ground. They have full control over a few small countries in Egypt and France," Sombra added, setting her clicker down on the metal table in the center of the room, her and Jack locking eyes as he raised a brow. "What do you mean? No one has informed us that these small Egyptian and French cities have been liberated." Sombra nodded, "Exactly. The government is forced into secrecy and must act as if nothing had ever happened. If not…" Raising her hands up she makes a small explosion gesture, Jack watching with a frustrated look. Everyone else sitting at the table looked to him with many questions, but they knew he wouldn't be able to answer them. The commander cupped his head in his hands for a moment and then sat back up, nodding to Sombra, "Thank you. Make sure you put all of this information on file and keep it confidential. We don't want any of this information getting leaked. Any status on the hack?" Sombra shook her head, "No Commander, but we do know no files were corrupted nor taken. Everything is running smoothly now. We believe the hack was used as a diversion to distract us from helping Tracer and Winston." Jack nodded at her statement as he crossed one of his legs over the other, leaning back in his chair a bit. McCree spoke up, his cigar smoke wafting around his dark brown cowboy hat, "Well, seems we got ourselves a problem," he said in his thick accent, messing with the spurs on the back of his boots. Genji sitting beside him nodded in agreement, continuing to keep his gaze down towards the metal table. Jack sat silently in his chair, and sighed while standing up.

"There isn't much we can do. For now we all have to continue on with our lives until we find a lead on this situation. It's about time to begin training, so everyone head to your rooms and get ready. Training starts in a half hour. Make sure you don't leak any information to any students." Everyone in the room nodded, some saying 'yes commander' in reply. The Overwatch team filed out of the room one by one, some members speaking and others heading to their rooms to change quickly. As Jack watched his team leave he looked at them all closely. He had known some for many many years and others not so long, but he still saw them all as his family. In the back of his mind he thought for a moment, 'Whatever this rising enemy is...we have to get rid of them quickly. I can't afford…" Before he could finish his mental statement he felt a strong hand grab ahold of his shoulder. He turned to look at his long time friend.

"I know you're worried, Morrison, but for now all you can do is hope for the best," Gabriel said in a wise tone. It wasn't usual for Gabriel to say something so optimistic, but Jack couldn't hold back a slight smile and nodded in agreement. "I hate to admit this, but I'm worried as well," Gabriel released his hold on Jack's shoulder and walked over to the table, turning and sitting himself on top of the cold metal. Jack stepped forward a bit, crossing his arms over his chest while Gabriel crossed his ankles together. Looking at the ground, Gabriel shoved his hand into his pocket pulling out a brown slick wallet. Jack looked from his gaze that was focused on the ground to the wallet, watching as Gabriel flipped it open and pulled out a small photograph.

"I know this seems incredibly childish. At the time I thought the same. When I was still in Talon with Sombra and Widowmaker, Sombra always tried to take pictures of the three of us. As if we were a family…" Gabriel began in a soft tone, his gaze focused entirely on the image he was holding in between his thumb and index finger, "It was late at night. The three of us were living at Talon's main facility, and we all had our own rooms like we do here. I remember walking out into the hallways seeing Sombra loudly sneak up to Widowmaker's room. The next thing I knew, we were both inside her room. I was trying to stop Sombra, but she got the picture. It's awful, and like I said it's childish, but…" His voice trailed off as he spoke. He held the small picture out to Jack who gently took it into his hand as if he were picking up the most delicate flower.

Looking at the image, Jack let out a slight chuckle. Sombra stood in front of Widowmaker's bed, holding out the camera to get her and the sniper in the picture as she slept, but Widowmaker wasn't sleeping. She was launching herself towards Sombra to attack her and Gabriel stood in the back, grabbing onto Widowmaker's ankle to hold her back from the Hispanic hacker. Sombra held up a nonchalante peace sign while the other young woman had a look of pure rage. Although Gabriel's face was blocked from the old skull mask he wore Jack knew he was probably feeling annoyance and anger. "At the time, I was pissed. I wanted to knock the hell out of Sombra. We were always told to leave Widowmaker alone when she slept because it was an important part of her reconditioning. Of course I never bothered her. We hardly ever spoke and the only time I saw her was during missions. But now…" He trailed off once again, looking up to Jack who was still focused on the image he was holding, "But now I cherish that moment more than anything. I was an idiot back then. I was so...clouded with rage and hate for anyone that I only saw the situation as a nuisance. I regret ever pushing her away. I regret always being such a dick. I've tried to run away from those memories for seven years, and now that all of this is happening…" Jack looked up from the picture and eyed the frustrated man sitting in front of him, wondering if this was some sort of confession.

"I can't help, but realize that everything you and Ana have said is true."

This took Jack off guard for a moment. He wanted to ask, "So you do love her", but he knew that he probably shouldn't especially in the situation they were in. He knew Gabriel was probably dealing with a lot of feelings and had no idea how to express them, but he wanted to keep his distance. He didn't want to start another fire inside of Gabriel and push him away like he had done so many years ago. Looking back down at the picture for a moment, Jack leaned forward and extended his arm out, offering the image back. Gabriel, looking at it hesitantly, took it into his hands and placed it slowly back into his wallet before he shoved it into his pants pocket.

The two men sat in silence for a moment until Gabriel finally broke it, "I suppose we both should be getting ready for training. Wouldn't want to keep our students waiting?" Gabriel laughed a bit as he said his last statement sarcastically, knowing that the students he taught dreaded training and groaned the second he walked into the room. Jack chuckled a bit and looked down towards his combat boots, nodding, "You're right."

Gabriel stood from his seat on the table and him and Jack followed beside one another out into the hallway, and down to the East wing where their rooms were located. The entire walk back they both spoke quietly, discussing drills that they were hoping to teach their students in the future and about the drills and training they went through in their earlier years. Once they both arrived to their rooms, Gabriel held out his ID card for the screen to scan and Jack did the same. The metal doors zipped open and before Gabriel could escape into his room he heard Jack call out to him in a cool, gentle tone, "Hey," he said, Gabriel turning around and the two locking eyes for a moment, "I don't know if I told you this when you joined again, but…" Jack looked down a bit breathing in sharply, "Welcome back."

Jack disappeared into his bedroom, the electric doors shutting quietly. Gabriel, somewhat awestruck, stood in the doorway and looked back towards where Jack had been standing and smiled a bit. For a moment he felt at peace with himself and the world. He was still worried about the situation at hand with Tartarus, but he knew that with his team beside him everything would be alright. The muscles on his biceps flexed a bit and he turned away, disappearing into the darkness of his room to change.


	5. Chapter IV

After the interrogation with Tracer and after the Overwatch team regrouped to discuss the new formed group, Tartarus, many hours had passed and now the day was cool signifying the impending closure of the day. The sun, not exactly close to the horizon, loomed over the Swiss countryside, it's light guiding the way of animals in a nearby forest and also aiding the help of a few students that trained outside of the Overwatch facility. As Jack had instructed, everyone who sat in the meeting room earlier that day had to get to classes which they taught like any other school would. Except the only difference is they don't teach Literature, Geometry, History, etc.. Every class has its different characteristics. Some classes taught about weapons and how they're built. Some classes teach students how to fight at close or far ranges, and others teach students how to operate high powered machinery and technologies. Every teacher was chosen depending on their best skill. McCree, being the skilled sharpshooter he is, taught a class about none other than how to become a sharpshooter. Angela taught a class about medicines and her research while Moira taught somewhat the same, but focused more on the Science side of things. Gabriel and Jack, using their intense fighting skills, taught an advanced soldier training course. The course mostly consisted of working out. Half of the class, which is three hours long, is spent in the gym lifting weights and running around the Overwatch HQ which is measured at five, almost six miles long. The rest of the class time was used to teach their students about special weapons and skills that they had both learned over the years from their various fighting instructors. After a brief discussion, they would all go to the training grounds and begin practicing these skills on the practice robots provided by the facility.

The class was spread out across the practice range, every student designated to a group of practice robots. Some practiced solo while others got into pairs or groups, feeling they worked better with other people, or they just wanted to chit chat rather than train. Students kicked and launched themselves at the robots, and others shot advanced explosives towards them. Every student had their own persona just like most Overwatch members. Everyone had their own "niche" within the group, and that's what they all tried to teach their students. To find that special ability they had that allowed them to "kick some serious ass" as Gabriel always said.

Sitting on a metal bench, a bit aways from the students, Gabriel watched the students he had been helping, chuckling under his breath seeing some struggle even after the various times he had gotten up to demonstrate the maneuvers or the weapons they were practicing with. Occasionally he would steal a glance towards Jack who looked just as annoyed but also humored by their students lack of performing. Walking towards the metal bench, Jack sat his rifle down beside him than sat down shaking his head a bit as Gabriel laughed, already knowing what Jack was thinking. "Come on they're not THAT bad," Gabriel said, Jack rolling his eyes under his tactical visor and looking over at his friend's students, "Not as bad as that," Jack laughed, but this time Gabriel didn't join in. His face turned serious and he crossed his arms, "Look, they just arrived here last week, but they're progressing quite well," Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at the four students who he was talking about, seeing them all struggling to hold their guns and actually aim. Eventually, one of the boys holding the gun finally pulled the trigger, after Gabriel had spent almost half the class trying to convince him it wouldn't explode. As he pulled back, he jumped and the gun fell out of his hand, causing his aim to become jacked up and the bullet ricocheting off a few nearby walls.

Before Jack and Gabriel could say anything, they both blinked and busted out laughing, the young boy looking to them with an embarrassed but also angered frown until he turned away and picked up the gun deciding to try it again. Gabriel's laughing ceased and he looked down at the ground between his legs and nodded, talking in a soft voice, "Alright...maybe they're pretty bad, but we'll get there eventually." Jack looked to him and then out past the range, seeing the large trees in the forest across the field protruding from the ground, "I'm glad you're trying to think optimistically nowadays. I know it's hard...with all that's going on currently," Jack said looking back to Gabriel who was still looking at the cold metal ground below him, "I guess you were right in there. Everything will be alright." Jack took his left hand and smacked Gabriel's back, giving him a manly pat of reassurance, regaining the focus of his friend. Gabriel looked up to him and a corner of his lips lifted up into a half smile. Although it wasn't much Jack knew it was better than nothing. Before the two could strike up another conversation, a man, dressed in blue and white clothing that almost looked liked a painter's uniform dashed towards Jack.

"Commander, you have a visitor here from the UN. He says he's here to talk about potential funding for another facility," the young man said, pushing his blonde bangs away from his face. Gabriel and Jack looked at him with a curious look, and then to one another. Overwatch had been trying for years to find companies, businesses, etc. that would fund them to build more facilities all across the globe like the one they were currently living in. They knew some people across the world couldn't make it all the way to Switzerland, so they wanted the training and education to be more accessible. Jack smiled to the young man and nodded giving his thanks before the boy took off back to work. Running his fingers through his greyed hair Jack sighed, "I guess this'll help take my mind off everything that's happening," he said in a soft voice, his gaze on the ground beneath him. Gabriel grinned a bit and looked back into the distance, "I think something good happening will calm everyone's nerves for a little while," he said lightly, "This is big."

Jack nodded at his friends statement and stood up. Standing in the center area of the practice range Jack spoke loudly, "Alright everyone! You did a great job today, and for that we'll let you out of class early. Return to your rooms and get prepared for dinner," he said in a kind tone smiling a bit as he saw the ecstatic expressions on some of his students faces. Everyone began to run for the exit, thanking Gabriel and Jack as they passed them. Loudly they all walked into the hall, and in no time their voices became nonexistent.

"Well, I suppose I don't want to keep our visitor waiting," Jack said, stretching his arms out as he watched the exit doors shut slowly. Gabriel stood beside him, placing his shotguns in the holsters on his thighs. Once they both had cleaned the sweat off their faces a bit and properly put the gear that was left out from class away, they took off to the lobby area of the facility which wasn't too far. As they walked to the front they came across, Reinhardt and Akande who had both just finished up their classes. "Hallo, Commander," Reinhardt said in a hardy voice, "You look excited? What's the matter?" Jack let out a soft laugh, stopping to greet Reinhardt and Akande. "Someone from the UN is here to talk about funding. Hopefully we can begin discussing a new facility in another country." Reinhardt laughed and placed his hand on the Commander's shoulder, "You've been worried for so long that Overwatch wouldn't flourish. You should be excited!" Looking up at his long time friend Jack smiled, "Of course. I'm more than excited." Reinhardt smiled, pushing his somewhat sweaty grey hair out of his face. "Why don't you two come along with us," Gabriel said as he interrupted their man to man moment. Akande nodded and Reinhardt smashed the side of his fist against his chest, signifying that they both would love to join them.

The four men made their way to lobby, where the young man who had gone to get Jack earlier stepped out from the front desk, "Sir, he wishes to speak to you outside in the courtyard. He said it's a lovely day and to enjoy it with some good news," the young boy said as he bowed a bit to the Commander. Jack nodded to the young man thanking him before he and the three men following him opened up the front doors and stepped outside. The sun began to kiss the horizon, but the air around them was still warm. Flowers that lined the walkway to the building swayed back and forth in the gentle breeze, and as did the trees. Reinhardt and Akande took a slow deep breath in to take in the lovely aroma of the flowers and the fresh air. Akande taught a combat class and Reinhardt taught a "crusader" class. Originally the class was meant to be about heavy armor and defense, but Reinhardt ended up turning it into his own thing. The classes were filled with a lot of movement and sparring, so the nice warm breeze was refreshing to them after such a long class.

Jack looked out to one of the many courtyards that were built at the facility. A man sitting on one of the white metal benches caught his eye and he and the three men began to walk towards him. As they approached Jack noticed the man wore a navy suit with a white under shirt. Nothing too fancy. Just casual. He sat with one leg crossed over the other, his knee supporting his foot as he sat and looked over some papers. As they got closer, Jack could feel a bubble in his throat and he cleared it, but it never went away. He could feel his hands beginning to sweat and tremble. He was afraid he would mess this up. Gabriel noticed this sudden anxiety and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, the two men looking at one another. Gabriel nodded with a gentle smile reassuring him that everything would be alright, and with that Jack's anxiety disappeared. He was glad he had invited the three men to go along with him. He had no idea what he would do without them even if at some point they were comrades or enemies. He still cared deeply for them like family.

"Sir," Jack said as he approached the man, "My name is Jack Morrison. I'm the Commander of Overwatch," he finished as the man sitting down stood up and smiled, putting his hand out. "Hello Commander Morrison," the two men connected hands and shook firmly, "My name is Edward De Luca. It's a pleasure to meet you," the man said as he looked into Jack's eyes, obviously a professional. The other three men with Jack stepped forward and introduced themselves as well, the man carrying a smile on his face the entire time. Jack let out a sigh of relief, glad that the UN spokesman wasn't a jackass like some had been towards him in the past. The man sat back down on the bench where he had been and motioned for the four men to sit down as well. He took the papers he had been reading back into his hand as he adjusted the dark black sunglasses he was wearing. He stood at the same height as Jack, and he was muscular as well. Jack assumed that, by the scars that lathered his neck and hands, he had been a soldier at one point in time.

Before Jack could do any more thinking, Edward began to speak, "I believe the young delivery boy in the lobby informed you as to why I'm here, Commander," he said. His Italian accent became more noticeable as he spoke, Jack nodding in response to his question. "Wonderful. Then we will get right to it. I've received word from multiple companies that they would be more than honored to fund the construction of another Overwatch facility, and some countries have already stepped up and informed the UN that they would like the facilities built in their countries." This statement took Jack by surprise and he smiled a bit, "I'm more than happy to hear the news, sir," Jack said kindly as he looked to Edward who was rummaging through the many papers he had brought with him. He also smiled a bit as he pulled out a few letters, and looked at them closely, "I have letters from the countries governments personally, so if you would like to take a look you can," he leaned in towards Jack and handed him the massive stack of letters, Jack looking at them as if it were a dream. He couldn't believe that so many countries wanted an Overwatch facility built.

"Overwatch has become very popular over the years. I'm sure the UN hasn't informed you of that. You all are usually secluded to this facility and the most you hear from is the news. So take it from me that people are glad that you all are back," Edward said in a kind voice, smiling wide enough to reveal his pearl white teeth that were almost too white. Reinhardt smiled as he looked to Jack, watching him hold the letters with a shocked expression. Gabriel did the same, but Akande was more focused on Edward, his expression showing that he was suspicious of the man. Jack finally shook himself out of his daze, and looked to Edward smiling, "Thank you. Is there anything else?" Edward nodded, and pulled out a folder, flipping through the papers to pull out a larger, yellow envelope, "These are statements from the various businesses that wish to fund the construction. There are quite a few so please make sure you keep up with them. Unfortunately, we're only allowed to make one copy of them," he said handing the heavy envelope to Jack. Akande looked to the man and tried to pry a bit of information out of him, "So what suddenly made people wish to fund Overwatch? It's been seven years. Why now?" He asked, looking at the man with a kind, curious expression trying not to show his suspicion.

"Over the past year, we have received various tips from people begging to build Overwatch facilities. Some people are unable to fly out all the way to Switzerland, and some just wish to be closer to home," he said in a kind voice while looking at Akande. As the four men held their own conversations Jack began to open the yellow envelope to take a look at a few of the documents to see what kind of money Overwatch was working with. He lifted up the flaps on the metal piece that held the flap of the package down, and pulled the paper up. As he pulled the envelope open he took a deep breath, and looked inside.

He blinked when he noticed the empty packaging, and all he saw was a tone of flattened purple powder, that wafted around him as he opened the package. Before he could think properly, he threw the package, gaining the attention of the four men, especially Edward, who now had a smirk plastered on his face. Jack stood up, pulling his pulse rifle from the satchel on his back and pointed it at the man, "Who the hell are you?!" He said angrily as his three companions, noticed the powder spill out of the envelope. Edward stood up with his hands up, the smirk still on his face and it began to grow wider as time passed. Jack attempted to step forward but he lost his balance, and his vision became blurry. Reinhardt launched forward and grabbed the Commander before he could hit the ground, Gabriel pulling out his Hellfire shotguns and Akande readying his cybernetic arm.

"You heard him, Edward, if that's even your name," Akande said, his eyes narrowed, "Who are you? Why are you here?" Edward laughed a bit as he looked down, and before he could speak a circle of black mist appeared around the group of men. Jack looked up from where he was kneeled Reinhardt desperately trying to activate his radio to inform the other members to lock down the facility and rush out to help. The mist grew in size and deepened in color, nothing visible as it surrounded the men completely. They all looked around quickly trying to keep up with what was happening. "Wait," Gabriel said, looking to where Edward had been standing, "Where the hell did he go!?" Jack stood himself up, still somewhat dizzy from what had happened and pulled his gun to his chest in case he would need it. Akande walked to the powder that now was spread across the ground, "It's powdered venom. It's the same as what Tracer inhaled…" He said as he looked to the three men that accompanied him. Gabriel's lips opened for a moment as if he were trying to say something, but nothing came out. "Look," Reinhardt began, "whatever this is they've knocked out all communication. If they're looking for a fight then we've got to do this alone." Jack attempted to speak up but before he could the mist surrounding them began to twist and warp into shapes, and before they knew it armored men and omnics surrounded them, all with guns in their hands. The four men looked to the people surrounding them, ready to take down whoever they could. "Who are you people?" Jack exclaimed, looking to the people circling them.

"I'm sure you know who we are Morrison," a voice rang out in the distance. Looking up to the top of the facility, a figure came into view. He stood tall and muscular and wore a black suit that was clear of wrinkles and hugged the man's masculine figure perfectly. He wore a grey undershirt and a red glossy tie. Jack pointed his rifle towards the man, and before he could speak the man disappeared. They all looked around quickly, still encircled by the soldiers with their weapons pointed at the four of them. Jack and Gabriel looked around quickly as Akande stood still trying to listen to any suspicious sounds and Reinhardt continued trying to communicate with the other Overwatch members.

"I can't believe you don't remember me, Akande," a voice echoed around them, but they couldn't see the source until he appeared as a black mist in front of them. The mist began to warp just as it had done when the soldiers appeared, and the man became a physical being again, taking a few steps inside the circle. They all glared at him closely watching his every move as he crossed his arms behind his back, looking like a professional. Akande winced a bit at his words and shook his head, "You sound familiar, but I've never seen you before. Don't talk to me like we're friends," he spit out angrily as the man looked down with a grin and shook his head. "Oh, but seven years ago we were the best of friends. Maybe this will toggle your memory," the mysterious man before them pushed his hand gently inside the jacket of his suit, rummaging around for a moment. After a bit of searching, he let out a soft "aha" and pulled out a golden pin. He took the pin and pinned it to the fold on the front of his suit. Akande's eyes widened a bit as he saw the pi shaped pin sparkle in the little daylight that was left.

"Max...Maximilien…" Akande said in a low voice, "No...Maximilien...was an omnic." With a light chuckle the man, stepped forward again and looked around at the soldiers, "With enough research and money," he began, "technology can be a beautiful, wonderful thing," he said with amusement in his voice. Akande grimaced and as did Gabriel who looked to his old superior, "Ah, Reaper, or should I say Gabriel now," Maximilien said with a twisted grin, "It's been so long. You look as incredible as ever, no?" The man's French accent rang out through the courtyard. Gabriel ignored the man's comment and snarled a bit, tightening his grip on the shotguns he held in both hands. Maximilien chuckled and turned away, "I'm sure you're all wondering why we're he-" He was cut off by a sudden explosion that hit a few feet away from him. Before he could fall back he snarled and turned to mist again, moving his body up to the top of the facility. Pharah appeared from the side of the building along with Genji, McCree, and Moira.

The four ran to the aid of the men who continued to stay in their battle positions, Moira being the first to speak, "The communications are knocked out in the entire facility. We assumed something was going on so we rushed here as fast as we could. The entire building is surrounded by them, Commander," Moira said, latching her biotic grasps to her arms. Jack winced a bit as he continued to feel the effects of the venom in his system. He knew that the venom could eventually knock him out, but he was too worried about eliminating the people before him. The courtyard became silent until Maximilien's voice rang out from the top of the building.

"Tartarus," he began, pushing a loose bang from his gelled black hair away from his face, "engage."

The team readied their weapons, the soldiers that stood before them all turning into mist and appearing in different areas. They all listened to their Commander and as soon as they all appeared they began shooting their weapons. The team separated, everyone aiming for a different section of soldiers while Gabriel and Jack's main focus was on Maximilien. "Team," Jack's voice rang out as he called out to the group, "take them out. Try to take as many as you can alive, but knock them out!" They all began to attack the soldiers with their various weapons signifying that they understood his command. Jack shot to a group of the soldiers and knocked a few to the ground, the rest putting their shield systems up before taking shots at him as well. He dodged the bullets easily, and got close enough to smack their heads against one another's or against the wall. Gabriel did the same focusing on getting to Maximilien who stood at the top of the building with his hands crossed neatly behind his back and a wide smirk plastered on his face.

"Jack," Gabriel said loudly as he fought off a few of the soldiers, "We gotta get to him. If we get him we can finish this," he said quickly, slamming one of his guns against a soldiers head and then shooting him in the arm for good measure. Jack nodded, but his focus wasn't completely there. He knew the venom was getting deep into his system.

As the fighting commenced it seemed like hours until things changed. Maximilien continued to stay perched on the top of the building while the soldiers kept appearing one after the other as they either got knocked out or killed. Blood was sprayed across the ground from the injured and the dead, and all the Tartarus Commander could do was let out a metallic sounding laugh, but he began to notice that Overwatch was going through the soldiers like a dog goes through bones. Pulling up his arm he began to speak into a watch, and Gabriel caught the attention of this, knocking out one of the last soldiers around him before approaching Jack quickly, "He's communicating with someone," he began, the two men looking up to the leader as he finished speaking. Before anyone else in the team could continue engaging, a loud whirring sound came closer and closer to the facility. The team looked up into the sky and noticed three large aircrafts, each one opening a door as they approached the HQ. Black mist, just like before, began to appear in a straight line from the aircrafts to the ground. Appearing before the team were massive robot looking Marines, who were covered head to toe in the power armor that had been spoken about by Tracer and Winston.

The men towered over the team, their rail guns being held by both hands at the ready. Their metallic black armor shined in the little light that illuminated over the sky, their massive boots hitting the ground roughly causing a bit of a vibration with every step they took. Each Overwatch member that had been fighting now stopped, all of their eyes widening with a look of trepidation. Jack stepped back a bit trying to hide the fear in his eyes, and looked to the team, who was now looking at him for orders. He nodded a bit and they began to engage on the power armored Marines and the new soldiers that had appeared. Before anyone could do much, a loud shot rang out. Jack and Gabriel, standing beside one another, looked in between them. In slow motion a massive bullet shot in between them, a mist of gunpowder following behind it from the incredible speed. The bullet penetrated the ground and Gabriel looked at it closely, his body still with his arms becoming weak a bit. They fell to his side as he and Jack both turned around to find the source, which came from where Maximilien had stood, but as they looked up the only person on the building was the Tartarus leader without any kind of weapon. The two men noticed a massive mist slip beside Gabriel and they both turned quickly back to where the bullet had penetrated, but Gabriel was knocked back quite far. Watching him fly back, Jack looked to who had kicked him, but the same also happened to him. His body flung back into a wall near Gabriel and the two men tried their best to sit up quickly, soft clicking footsteps approaching them. Gabriel looked up from his spot on the ground, and his eyes widened..

The Tartarus sniper approached them as a black mist, but as she grew closer her body began to form. The bioluminescent lights turned on before her full body appeared, the violet rays instantly throwing the two out of whack with the hypnosis it was capable of. Jack quickly caught himself and looked away, "Gabriel, look away!" But Gabriel did the opposite. He continued to stare at the woman like she was the only thing in existence, but he was jolted back to reality as she slipped the two Desert Eagle pistols from the holster latched to her thighs. She held the two like a professional, and resembled Gabriel when Jack looked at her. Gabriel stood up, leaving his shotguns on the ground as she stopped in her tracks, pointing one gun at Jack then the other at Gabriel. 'Tracer was right,' Gabriel thought to himself, 'her eyes are like a cat's…' The woman wore a helmet that completely concealed her face, but her bright yellowish eyes with slit pupils could be perfectly seen from underneath the visor of the helmet.

A light clicking sound could be heard, alerting the two men that she was preparing to shoot. They could see the slight annoyance on her face as they all stood there in silence. Jack looked between her and Gabriel, knowing he had to make a decision right then and there on what to do. Not really thinking, Jack launched himself forward. The Tartarus sniper turned into black mist again reappearing in the spot that Jack had been standing. Jack knew he would fail, but hoped it would spark something in her, and it did. As soon as she appeared she instantly began shooting the Desert Eagle, alternating between the two just as Gabriel had done. Gabriel picked up his guns, not wanting to shoot at her so he shot around her feet. This gained the attention of the woman, so she shot her arm up and shot a grappling hook to a nearby awning that was attached to the building. She pushed the two pistols into the holsters and a black mist formed around her hand, a massive sniper rifle, that somewhat resembled the Widow's Kiss only bigger, appearing in her gloved hands. She began to shoot towards the two men rapidly, reloading at the speed of light.

Gabriel continued shooting at the areas around and he began to try and get closer to her. His main goal was to pin her down and take her as their "prisoner" to get answers, but he didn't want answers for the sake of the team. He wanted them for the sake of himself. Jack continued shooting towards her as well, until she hit his gun with one of her bullets, his rifle slipping from his hands. As it slipped he accidentally hit the trigger, the bullet releasing from the inside of the gun and hitting the woman's armor covered arm, but instantly ricocheted off, an orange and white forcefield appearing.

"That must be her shielding system," Jack said lightly to Gabriel who nodded agreeing with his statement, "I'm going to leave most of this up to you because I know what you're thinking Reyes." Jack looked to his friend. Gabriel looked to the Commander and nodded, quickly getting back into focus as the woman readied her rifle again, the violet shaded lights seeming to glow brighter. The two men began to shoot rapidly at her, this being the first time the two had shot their guns so quickly, but it seemed her movements were still faster. Jack diverted her attention directly towards him as a distraction so Gabriel could tackle her down. He stepped away from Gabriel, walking in a sideways motion as he shot past her head and beside her feet. She stepped back a bit as he began walking to the side, continuing to reload quickly.

As the two continued battling one another, Gabriel quietly placed his shotguns in the satchels on his thighs, watching between the sniper and Jack to wait for the perfect moment. Jack had her completely turned away from Gabriel as he took off. Running as quickly as he could he launched himself at the woman, her body turning quickly as she heard him approach. With a loud thud Gabriel and the sniper hit the ground, her gun flying off to the side. Jack ceased his fire as Gabriel held onto her gently but still firm. A light groan escaped her lips from under the visor, and she turned her head to look at Gabriel, and instantly began struggling against his grip. He held onto her arms tighter and looked down at her as she shut her eyes. Gabriel dug the claws that were on his gloves into her wrist a bit and she stopped her movements. She kept her eyes closed as Gabriel began to speak, "If you cooperate, I'll let you go." She knew this was a bluff. The woman could read his expression perfectly. Continuing to hold onto her with one hand, Gabriel took the other and pressed a button on the side of the helmet, it making a slight whirring sound as it loosened around her head. He took his hand and pushed the helmet off slowly looking down at her as her face was revealed.

His warm brown eyes widened as he looked down at the woman. Her skin was a white pale, and looked smoother than any silk. Her eyes were bright behind her visor but as the helmet was removed they were an even brighter gold and yellow shade, the slitted pupils seeming to become smaller as she was exposed to a bit of light. The ponytail had been exposed even with the helmet on, but her entire head of hair was now in few, the brown tint shiny and clean and the end of the pony seemed to fall even past her knees, longer than it was when Gabriel had known her. He looked down at her, as she looked up at him. Her gaze was different from his. Her's burned into him angrily, while his was loving but also surprised.

"Amélie…?" Gabriel said lightly, trying not to choke a bit as he spoke. She glared her eyes more at him and spoke in a strong French accent, "Who are you?" She said roughly, "My name is not Amélie. She is dead," the woman said strongly, "I'm Widowmaker." Gabriel looked down at her, his eyes darting around her features. She was completely different, and she hadn't even remembered him. "It's me Gabriel. Many people called me Reaper, remember?" He said, trying to toggle her memory a bit as she looked up at him annoyed, "No, imbécile, I don't know you," She began to struggle against him again. Before Gabriel could speak, the rest of the team came to his and Jack's aid. Widowmaker noticed them all approaching and looking at her with surprised expressions, this pissing her off quite a bit. As they stopped in their tracks a shot rang out from one of the soldiers, in means of distracting the team. Widowmaker smirked as they all looked away and grabbed Gabriel with her legs and flipping them over so she was on top, looking down at him and whispering, "Adieu, Gabriel." She flipped her arm up and shot a grappling hook quickly towards the top of the facility where she appeared again beside Maximilien.

Gabriel sat in awe on the ground, not fully aware as to what had happened. He looked up to the top of the building along with the rest of the team, watching as one of the aircrafts approached Maximilien and Widowmaker. The Tartarus leader smirked as he wrapped and arm around Widowmaker's back, pulling her close to him. Gabriel's eyes widened as he saw this, looking at Widowmaker's face which was completely emotionless. Even more emotionless than it had been when they both worked for Talon. "Well, Morrison," Maximilien began as he looked down at the Overwatch team, "it seems like you lose again." A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he held the young French woman closer to him, her eyes continuing to gaze down at Gabriel. As the two began to walk closer to the aircraft, Gabriel stood up, "Widowmaker, wait!" For the first time in awhile, Gabriel turned into his wraith form, moving to the top of the building where the two began walking away. In the distance Jack yelled to Gabriel to come back, but he knew Jack couldn't do anything from down below.

Maximilien turned, still holding onto the sniper tightly, with a wide twisted smirk, "Aw, jealous are we?" He said humorously, "Well, seems I got to her first, Reyes. Of course, she can't even remember you. What a pity. Maybe it's best it turned out this way, no?" The now human Maximilien's accent rolled out of his mouth sharply, Gabriel snarling. "You did this to her! She doesn't remember any of us because you were so obsessed with making her a walking killing machine, but you and I both know if she dies, you'll throw her away like she's nothing! You'll just find someone else!" Gabriel hoped his words would reach through to Widowmaker, but she continued to stand quietly, allowing Maximilien to control her like a puppet. "Widowmaker, we're your real family. You have to remember! Sombra and I have missed you for the last seven years! Come with us! We'll give you the life you've always wanted!" She continued to stand emotionless, but Gabriel could see one of her eyes twitch slightly and he thought for a moment that he might have broken the barrier Maximilien had put up between her and the real world, but she continued to stand elegantly in the leader's grasp.

With a light chuckle, Maximilien pulled her closer to him, pressing her back against his chest, "Hm, looks like she's made up her mind," he said wrapping an arm around her torso as he and the woman turned to black mist. Her eyes were the last thing Gabriel saw before she was completely turned to mist and it disappeared into the doors of the aircraft. The Marines that had been injured or were still alive and the many soldiers that were alive also turned to mist and disappeared onto the other two aircrafts that followed behind the one Maximilien was in. Gabriel stood in silence as he watched the three ships take off into the distance quickly. He turned back into his wraith form and hovered to the ground, picking up the helmet he had taken off of Widowmaker's head. Jack watched his friend from one of the benches in the courtyard, Moira already beginning to suck the venom out of his system with a small poison control machine she had carried around.

Gabriel's expression was blank as he held the black helmet in his hands, seeing his reflection in the visor. Her words echoed through his mind as he continued to stare, the team keeping their distance as he stood there. They all knew that after this he would need time to himself to understand what he had just experienced. He snarled a bit at himself, his mind running a marathon as he began to blame himself for the situation. "Gabriel," Moira said from the bench, "let me check you for any venom. You, Reinhardt, and Akande were near the powder so I'll need to check the three of you." Without a reply, Gabriel walked to the scientist and sat down, still holding Widowmaker's helmet with one hand.

"We'll go after her," a voice rang out across from Gabriel. The team's attention diverted to the Commander, who sat on the bench holding his arm from where Widowmaker had hit him into the wall. "We'll go find her and we'll bring her home, Reyes," he said again, this time looking up to look at his teammate and friend. Gabriel looked up to lock eyes with Jack, and the corner of his mouth pulled up into a partial smile, and he nodded. "She was family to us before. Family is always family. As soon as we are all well rested and our injuries are healed we will start searching for their headquarters. We'll bring her back, and get as many answers as we can. I know for a fact that the woman that attacked us isn't the real Widowmaker," Jack said looking down at the ground below him where some pieces of the ground were ripped up from the fighting.

Moira chimed in, pulling Gabriel's sleeve down from where she had latched the poison control system, "Maximilien had access to Widowmaker's reconditioning program. He one of the people in charge as well, so it's possible he has continued her reconditioning, only this time doing it more frequent. He could also be making the programming they use stronger, causing her to have complete memory loss. It's highly possible. I mean you saw her skin. It was normal, and as he said, with enough money and research, technology is a great thing. It's possible with his many resources he has found ways to alter her appearance back to normal but at the same time making her stronger." Jack nodded at this statement, taking a mental note to what Moira had said. Gabriel looked towards the flowers that had been torn up, noticing the Violet's laying on the ground from where the Marine's had come through and destroyed everything in their path. He furrowed his brows a bit in determination and stood up, gaining the attention of Jack who also stood up.

"Alright, Commander," Gabriel began, throwing Jack off guard. He could see the strength and determination growing in his teammate's eyes and he also began to feel the same, smiling a bit as Gabriel continued, "Where do we start?"


	6. Chapter V

Although it was Summer in Vorkuta, Russia the weather made it seem like Winter, especially in the mountains. Snow covered the large rock structures from top to bottom, and continued to lay like a blanket across the mountains and the nearby towns. The wind had a light whistle to it, and although the forecast claimed it was thirty-three degrees fahrenheit, the wind that wafted through the mountains made it feel like ten degrees fahrenheit. Three large aircrafts swooped around and about the summits that stood tall and mighty, their boosters quieting a bit as they tried to dodge them the best they could. As the aircrafts continued to maneuver like acrobats around the mountains, a large carbon fiber black building began to appear in the distance. As the ships grew closer the structure could be seen more clearly.

It seemed to be the same height and width as the Overwatch headquarters, but obviously not in a stunning, warm country. The walls towered over the people that walked nearby like walls at a prison, and due to the lack of windows it was obvious someone didn't want any passerbys to catch a glimpse at whatever was inside. Approaching the arcane facility, the three aircrafts slowed down, the boosters flipping upside down as they waited for a nearby door that was opening to hit the ground, allowing them access inside. The door gently laid down across the snow, the weight causing a light vibration as it touched the ground and the three aircrafts slowly made their way inside. One after the other they piled inside the large room where other aircrafts also sat dormant. Shutting off the engines, the doors on the back of the ships slowly pried open and touched the floor ever so gently, a few soldiers appearing before it had completely touched down. They all stepped off the ship almost as if they were toy soldiers walking in uniscion. Their steps, and the way their hands hung to their sides stiffly, was almost identical.

After some time had passed, all of the soldiers had filed out of the aircraft and lined up perfectly beside one another in straight lines beside the aircrafts. They all had their hands, once again, placed stiffly at their sides, their jet black helmets shining in the light that illuminated the room. Looking to the ship, the men watched as their Commander and leader, Maximilien, the ex-omnic, walked off and onto the platform. Walking closely beside him stood Widowmaker, her expression still as emotionless as it was when the group had attacked the Overwatch headquarters. Maximilien, still holding a devilish amused grin, stepped off the platform and walked to the many soldiers that had lined up waiting for him and his orders. He smirked to himself and spoke in a deep, stern voice, "For the rest of the evening, you all must feed. I know the weak and injured need to regenerate. Once you are fully regenerated, head back to your rooms and we will start work immediately in the morning at zero five hundred hours." The soldiers that stood before him saluted to him.

"Do not be late," he added in a metallic voice as they all began to exit the aircraft hangar. He watched the soldiers walk out of the room until he could no longer see them, the electric exit door shutting quickly but quietly. Maximilien instantly turned to Widowmaker, seeing her expressionless face look off into the distance. He frowned a bit as he saw this, and turned around to look into a small room that housed the controls for the hangar door. Inside sat a few people, all wearing black cloth uniforms that had the Tartarus logo plastered on the top of the left arm sleeve. Maximilien glared inside, his look bringing attention to one of the young men that sat inside. He quickly stood up and obediently walked out to the leader and sniper bowing his head a bit as he spoke, "Sir, what can I help you with?"

Maximilien looked to the boy and then his pawn letting out a soft sigh, "Go ahead and take her to the lab and begin her nourishment. I'm sure she's exhausted from the emotional distress she's been put under," he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. The young man looked up to his superior and then at the woman, whose eyes were now burning into his. This threw the worker off guard and he bowed again to Maximilien, "Y...Yes sir. I will take care of it. P...Please…Widowmaker...follow me…" he said in an anxious voice as he motioned for the young sniper to follow him. She looked to the boys hand and without hesitation began walking towards the exit as if she were being controlled by someone rather than moving herself. The now human Maximilien, chuckled under his breath as she walked away, grabbing onto the boys sleeve and whispering in his ear, "Remember, do not discuss the reconditioning. If we inform her of it now she will see us as liers," he said, almost as if he were warning the young man, "and also...up the dosage on the injections."

As if the Commander knew the young boy would try to retort back with something, he gave him a sharp glare in order to put him in his place, causing the young man to nod his head and run to the exit. Maximilien, now standing alone in the aircraft hangar, let out an annoyed sigh, and began to walk towards another exit that was just across from the door Widowmaker had walked through. He stepped through the door frame and walked down the long corridor, towards a room with a black metal door, it whirred open and he stepped inside.

Widowmaker, almost in a daze, continued to walk down the hall towards the lab, the boy that Maximilien had ordered to take her to the lab following behind her watching her footsteps with an anxious expression. Every time her sharpened heels hit the ground, the young man's eyes would twitch and his hands would shake a bit more than they already were. Widowmaker was looked up to by most in the facility. New recruits would meet her once through training, and after that they were expected to engage in combat like a professional, but no one stood a chance to her high powered skills. She reloaded and shot her weapons faster than light and sound traveling. She had the speed of a cheetah, and no one dared to step in her way. Most people in the facility knew if you got in her way either they would be punished by the Tartarus council or Widowmaker would kill them herself. Very painfully and slowly.

Approaching the lab, the young man tried to step ahead of Widowmaker very cautiously, and began to talk to a scientist that stood outside. The boy pulled the older man to the side and they began to speak quietly back and forth to one another. After a few minutes of watching them speak, Widowmaker could feel her annoyance levels shooting through the roof. Trying to gain their attention she cleared her throat softly, the two men looking to her as their conversation came to a quick hault. The scientist, being the first one to speak, smiled to the young sniper, "Ah, Widowmaker. I hear you had a tough mission today. Go ahead inside, and my assistants will help you begin your nourishment." The young woman's eyebrow tilted up a bit as he spoke, but she decided to listen to him and walked inside, the cold metal doors opening then closing behind her leaving the young boy and scientist outside in the hall.

The lab was large and was filled almost to the brim with tons of medical and science supplies. Flasks of various chemicals lined the many lab tables, and cabinets beyond cabinets were sprawled across the wall. Widowmaker walked in, instantly being bombarded by the many nurses and assistants that worked inside. Continuing to keep her emotionless gaze, she walked to a room that had a black sign that read "WARNING" in large red letters. The electrical door slid open quickly, revealing another room that didn't have the same counters, cabinets, and science equipment. In the center of the room laid a long tube that resembled a cryotube and a bathtub, and beside it sat two metal side tables. On top sat multiple needles, the lengths of them thick and shining in the luminescent lights that were spread across the ceiling. Surrounding the walls sat multiple computers, some turned off and others showing up with medical files. As Widowmaker entered the room, the nurses pulled her to the side a bit as other doctors walked to the tub in the center of the room. The machine had a piece of glass over the top of it, and they pulled it back, pressing a button on the side to turn on the lights that were inside.

The sniper stood perfectly still as one of the nurses stepped behind her and began to remove the armor that clung to her body, the metal pieces clanking together as they were taken off. Under the armor laid a black bodysuit, like a diving suit, that showed off her curves perfectly. The elastic band that held up her ponytail was gently removed by another nurse, and her now brown hair elegantly swayed down, cascading down her back, bottom, legs, and stopped under her knees. Across from her, in the center of the room, the doctor's began connecting large metal cords onto the outside of the cryotube, the inside of it glowing a faint blue color. Walking to the tub, Widowmaker stood in front of it, while a nurse lowered the zipper on her back that held the suit together, revealing her pale white, smooth skin. The nurse walked to the front of the young woman and pulled the suit down from her neck, down her shoulders until she reached the bottom of her feet, Widowmaker stepping out of it slowly.

As Widowmaker stood in front of the machine, one of the doctor's walked over to one of the side tables by the tub and tapped a button on his watch, revealing a holographic computer screen and keyboard. He began to type on it quickly. From where she was standing Widowmaker watched him closely, then turned to look at the other doctors who had been preparing the machine for her usage. They finally connected a large white tube to the back, and the doctor typing on the computer looked to the other two, "Is it ready?" The two doctor's nodded, and the man typed a few words onto the screen and hit enter. The moment he hit enter a light whirring sound echoed through the room, the machines blue lights brightening up a bit.

As the whirring became a bit louder, Widowmaker's attention diverted from the nurses and doctors down at the tub that was all too familiar to her. The machine began to fill up with a blood red liquid, the darkness of it hiding the light that shined below it. The tube was long enough to hold a person, and was quite tall from it's spot on the ground it stopping right at Widowmaker's hips. Continuing to watch the machine fill up, the doctor at the computer kept typing, occasionally looking into it and watching the red liquid begin to get higher as it filled up the tube more. Eventually the liquid seemed that it would run over the sides. The doctor clicked a button on the keyboard and the liquid stopped. The nurse that had taken Widowmaker's hair down gently patted her back, motioning for her to step into the tube.

Her small feet stepped gently into the "bath" one at a time. Eventually the liquid stopped half way up at her leg, touching the top of her knee cap. Turning to face the door the young woman began to sit back, her bottom touching the warm metal underneath. The nurses walked to both sides of her pulling her arms out of the tub gently. She rested her back against the metal and then her head. "We're going to put the needles in now. They're thicker this time so it might hurt a bit," one of the nurses said kindly as she looked at Widowmaker who's gaze was towards the door. The nurse held an expression of remorse for the young girl, but pushed the feeling away and reached towards one of the needles on the table and as did the other nurse. The needle was connected to a plug, almost like a cork, that was pushed inside a long cord that contained a purple liquid medication.

The two women inserted the plug into the cords then held onto Widowmaker's hands gently, pushing the needles into her wrists. The nurses looked to the sniper thinking they would see a wince or anything appear on her face, but her expression never changed. Letting out a soft, almost inaudible sigh, the nurse that had spoke before reached for another needle, placed it inside the plug, and leaned in towards Widowmaker. The nurse on the other side did the same and the both placed their hands on her shoulders, holding her down a bit as they pushed the needles into her the skin below her Clavicle. Once again they looked to her, somewhat hoping to see some sort of movement, but again she didn't. Not even a twitch. For a last time the two women moved to the side tables, placed the needles in the plug, and this time went down to her legs. Already knowing the women couldn't put their hands in the liquid, Widowmaker lifted her legs up, the creamy liquid dripping off. One of the nurses took a rag and whipped of the rest of the liquid. The two woman pushed the needles in below her knee cap and then allowed her to drop her legs back inside.

"Remember, you must stay in the water-" Before the doctor at the computer could finish Widowmaker interrupted him in a dry voice, "Stay in the water for thirty minutes. I know." He blinked a bit and nodded, typing a bit more on the keyboard and hitting enter, the back of the tub reclining back, causing some of the liquid to move up towards the woman's neck. The nurses watched the woman as she now looked at the ceiling, the doctor's walking to them and motioning for them to walk to the exit. When Widowmaker had first arrived and began her reconditioning, she always asked to be left alone for the full thirty minutes, and since then they have made sure to follow that request. The five workers walked out of the room, the steel door closing quickly. Widowmaker watched as it closed and let out a soft sigh as it shut, relaxing a bit more in the creamy liquid filled tube. She peeked around the room and looked towards the corner, seeing the cameras in all four corners pointed directly at her. Since she had arrived at the headquarters she began to realize that privacy was something that didn't exist. Maximilien frequently asked her of her whereabouts and even followed her on most of her missions.

After about five minutes in the liquid, it began to grow cold. She knocked herself back into reality and looked down at the water, and adjusted herself so the needles that penetrated her skin didn't move around too much. Looking to the digital clock above the door the sniper thought to herself, 'Twenty-five more minutes...I guess I should just relax for once." As she emptied her mind after this thought, she leaned her head back and began to slowly descend into the creamy liquid. Slowly her hair disappeared, then her neck, and lastly her face. Her "nourishment", as Maximilien called it, was a lot stronger than the reconditioning she had at Talon. This made her heartbeat even slower than before, while still holding a normal skin color. It also gave her the capability to hold her breath underwater for longer periods of time. When she sat in these liquid baths she was instructed at the twenty-five minute mark, to dip herself completely in the water so the medications in the cream could reach every portion of her skin.

Standing in the hall, looking into the one way window, Maximilien watched as the young woman's body disappeared into the liquid. The doctor that had been typing inside continued to type on the computer, looking into the room on occasions to make sure everything was alright. In the hall stood a heart monitor, that was connected to Widowmaker through a small implant in her chest. It beeped very slowly due to her slow heartbeat. Looking to the Tartarus leader the doctor spoke in a firm voice, "We enhanced the dosage of medication like you asked, sir," he said as Maximilien turned for a moment and looked to him, "The needles are injecting twice the amount of medication as it was before. Her memories from today should be completely gone by the time she is finished or a few minutes after." Maximilien nodded at the doctors statement, looking back into the room. A light grin appeared on his face as he spoke, "Good. I don't want her remembering those idiots," he said, his annoyance apparent as he spoke. The doctor looked to his superior with a concerned look, and then looked away, excusing himself and walking back into the lab to talk with his colleagues. The Commander watched as the doctor left, and stood alone in the hall continuing to look into the room where Widowmaker laid under the water. She had been with Tartarus for seven years now, and she was their greatest weapon. Over the years he had lied to her, to make sure she forgot about her past including Talon. He wanted her to have no recollection of her life before Tartarus, and he worked himself into the ground hiring the best doctors and researchers to make sure her reconditioning made that happen.

These thoughts made a grin appear on his face. After all of these years he made sure to tie his strings around her very tight. The leader made sure that he was the only person she looked to when she needed anything. He made sure that he was all she knew off. Everyone else that came into contact with her meant nothing. He was the only one she could see in her line of vision, and he made sure that it stayed that way. At times she questioned if her "nourishment" was truly what he said it was, and every time he answered it was lies. One after the other. He had convinced her it was helping her regain strength and energy and it gives her the incredible speed she has. Some of it was true, but she had no idea he was whipping her memories. She didn't know he was making her into a human puppet and his own toy.

The young looking commander looked to the clock, reading the time. It had been twenty minutes already. He looked around the hall where he stood alone, and turned away, walking past the medical and research staff and exiting through the metal door at the end of the room. "Sir, Widowmaker's treatment will be done in a few minutes. Wouldn't you like to speak to her when she's done," said the doctor that Maximilien had spoke to before. The leader stopped in his tracks, and stood silently for a moment. He turned his head slightly to the side, and looked to the doctor through his peripheral vision, "Send her to her room to clean up as soon as she's done." His tone was cold, and before anyone else could utter another word he stepped out into the hall and turned, disappearing into the long corridor.

After the thirty minutes were up, the doctors and nurses filed into the room one after the other, preparing to remove the sniper from the cryotube. The head of the medical center stood beside the tube and clicked on his watch as he had done before and began to type. The nurses stood on either side of the tube awaiting any orders from the head doctor while the others sat in office chairs beside the computers to read Widowmaker's medical information and check her blood work, vitals, etc. The main doctor took a quick glance at his computer and then the tube, hitting the enter button on the holographic keyboard that floated in front of him, and the creamy liquid began to drain. As the height of the liquid began to slowly shrink due to its thickness, the young woman's body began to appear from beneath. Her slow movements resembled that of a zombie sitting up in its casket. Leaning herself up, the creamy blood red liquid slowly poured off of her body, none of her features visible due to the thickness. The weight of the creamy medication made her head arch back a bit, and she slowly began to tip her head forward.

As soon as she was able, she began to stand herself up in the tub, the liquid still pouring off of her like a waterfall of blood. The nurses instantly pressed themselves against the tube, ready to help her at any time in case she lost her balance, or the needles that penetrated her skin ripped out, but Widowmaker was a professional at this. She had done it so many times she knew exactly what to do and knew precisely when the nurses and doctors would begin touching all over her to remove any kind of needles, check for bruises, cuts, breaks, fractures, etc. Finally she stood up right, her hair becoming slightly visible as the cream had dripped down into the tube and was drained. The nurses, with their latex gloved hands, began to pull out the needles that were injected under her Clavicle. Then they moved to the arms and lastly to the legs, Widowmaker's expression under the cream not moving an inch. After a few minutes had passed, her face and a few patches of her skin on her arms and torso became visible, her cold golden eyes slowly fluttering open. Her breathing was slow, considering the fact that she had held herself under the liquid for a full twenty-five minutes. Maybe even a bit longer.

The doctor's at the computers walked to her and began to take wet rags and whip off the rest of the cream that covered her body. The head doctor walked to her, and placed the cold, smooth edge of his stethoscope on her back, speaking in a kind tone, "Please breath in deeply for me." She did as he had said, and he moved the flat head of the tool across multiple areas on her back and then moved it to her chest, right above her heart. Nodding he removed the tool and began to type on the same holographic computer. "Well, Miss, you are as healthy as a horse," the doctor spoke as he looked to her after finishing, "You did well today. Why don't you head to your room and bathe? You did have a few cuts that we patched up with your nourishment, but it would still be best to go relax in a normal tub of warm water." The doctor spoke with a friendly smile, but the sniper didn't budge. She stared at him as if he were an idiot, and this made his skin crawl, but that was the normal reaction people had when looking at her. A nurse approached her from behind, causing Widowmaker to turn and look her in the eye. The young woman motioned for the sniper to lift up her arms to put a robe around her, since she was naked. She obliged with a dry look, and gently pushed her arms inside the sleeves of the fluffy robe, the nurse tying the clothed string around Widowmaker's waist to hold it closed.

"We will keep your armor for the night to make some repairs," a doctor said from a desk nearby, her files scattered across the computer screen, "The same for your guns. We're going to make a few enhancements. We'll have them back to you first thing in the morning." She nodded at his statement, that being the first time since she had replied to someone even though it was just a head movement. The nurse looked to Widowmaker as she finished tying the robe closed, and nodded allowing the young woman to exit the lab and leave for her room. Without any hesitation, she walked to the door that separated the lab and the testing room she was currently in. The electric door whirred open and she exited the room, heading to the next door and walking down the hallway to her room.

After a few minutes of walking, the sniper approached her room and stood in front of the black, electric door. She looked to the wall beside the door and stepped towards a small machine that protruded out that had a scanner attached to the top of it. She stepped lightly towards the machine, and placed her right eye in front of the scanner, a bright green light appearing. It scanned her eye twice and the screen blinked a few times, revealing her name and reading "ACCESS GRANTED" in large green letters. The black door quietly slid open and she walked inside.

Stepping inside, one might think they were staying at a luxurious condo. As soon as Widowmaker stepped inside there was a small hallway that led into the living room. The walls and floors were a clean, chic black shade just like the rest of the facility. As she entered the living room, the furniture was black as well to match the rest of the apartment. The couch was a long sectional that was black, but had a gold lining around the areas where the fabric had been sewn together. The coffee table in front of it was also a black, with a thick sheet of glass in the center. Widowmaker looked around the living room as if looking for someone or something, but rolled her eyes a bit as she turned left from the living room and began to walk down another hallway, except this hall had doors and other rooms. She walked through the dark hall and right before she reached the end, she turned to the right opening a large black wooden door. Although the rest of the apartment was black, the bathroom that appeared as she turned on the light was quite different.

The entire room was a clean pearl white, that shined from the light fixture hanging in the center of the room. There was a large counter was that came into view as soon as she walked into the bathroom, the top clean of any dirt. The only thing sitting atop was a clear container that held two toothbrushes and some toothpaste. The toilet sat across from the counter, and pressed against the wall beside it was a large shelf that held stacks of pure white clean towels. The tub took up most of the space in the large room. It had a small step that allowed the user to step inside easily since it was quite large and deep.

Widowmaker walked inside quietly, and stepped towards the counter where she looked up into a mirror that was tall and as wide as the counter. The young woman looked to her reflection with dry, emotionless eyes her gold irises glaring back at herself as she stood in silence. Her mind was quiet and nothing around her existed until she felt a light touch on her hip. She was shot back to reality as she realized a buff, tall man join her in the reflection of the mirror. The man spoke softly in the young woman's ear while running his hand over her hip, "Everything turn out alright?" he asked in a soft, cold voice. She continued to look at herself in the mirror, and stayed silent instead of answering his question. He grunted a bit under his breath and continued sliding the palm of his left hand up and down her torso, admiring her reflection in the mirror. Widowmaker could feel his gaze on her as she continued to look at herself, her hands hanging limpy at her sides.

The man noticed her lack in movement, and smirked a bit, taking his other hand and running it up the front of the rob, grabbing onto the rope that held the two sides of the robe together. Lightly tugging at it, the fuzzy rope came loose and it fell to the ground without a sound. His massive manly hands came to rest on her shoulders and he lightly pushed the fabric to reveal her smooth, pale skin. Leaning forward a bit he lightly planted a kiss on her left shoulder and the sniper's eyes twitched a bit at the smoothness of his lips coming into contact with her skin. Finally she tore her gaze from her to the man behind her, that continued to plant kisses lightly on her skin. His raven black hair was still slicked back as it was before, a small strand of loose hair dangling in front of his forehead. He still wore the suit he had worn during the mission, but it was only the undershirt, his dress pants, and shoes. The black button up was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a bit of his chest and it was a bit messy.

He noticed her gaze on him, and grinned a bit, but there was no hint of kindness in it. There was only lust, desire, and pleasure. Her mind continued to stay blank. She was a puppet being held under the mans strings that he had tied to her, and there was nothing she could do. He gently grabbed the fabric that sat below her shoulders and pushed down more until her entire back and chest were revealed. "So beautiful…" he said in between breaths as he looked to her in the mirror, reaching his right hand around her waist, and rubbing the flat of her stomach. For some women, at this point they would have been aroused, but Widowmaker was the complete opposite. She had become used to this. After almost every mission he became hungry for more than blood. He craved her touch. He craved to be connected to her on the inside and out, but she didn't feel the same.

Maximilien's hand came up quickly to grope her small breast, and this earned a light gasp that escaped her mouth. From behind her he grinned a bit, continuing his movements. Suddenly he stopped and slid both of his hands down her torso to her waist, one hand coming around to her back and pushing her forcefully to lean over the counter. The Commander's hungry eyes looked down at the woman that was now leaned over underneath him, running the palm of his hand over her back. Widowmaker pressed her forearms against the marble counter, and looked at herself in the reflection with an emotionless stare. Breaking the silence, she heard Maximilien begin to unbuckle the black belt that held up his dress pants. When he finished he untucked the black dress shirt out from his pants, and unbuttoned the rest of it, revealing his now chiseled body. Widowmaker continued to stare at her reflection in anticipation as he pulled the dress pants down to his ankles along with his underwear.

He pressed the palm of his hand against her back, as he slowly pushed his member inside of her, no reaction coming out of her as he did so. Maximilien, noticing the lack of movement out of the woman, furrowed his brows a bit in annoyance, and took one of his hands, grabbing at her hair quickly and pulling on it, this pushing a quick gasp of pain from the sniper. He grinned widely as he then pulled himself out until the tip was barely grazing her womanhood, and then slammed himself back in, Widowmaker letting out a loud, moan and then a light whimper as he continued the same movement. As time went on, Maximilien's movements became rougher and more violent. He held onto the young woman's hips with one hand and wrapped the other hand over her mouth, stifling the sounds that erupted out of her every time he thrusted inside.

Widowmaker looked up from her gaze that had been on the ground, and looked at the reflection of herself and the man that stood behind her, thrusting roughly into her womanhood. His hand was gripping her face tightly, her moans basically inaudible from how tight it was around her mouth. For the first time in seven years, she felt tears welling up inside of her. Over the last few years this was a common thing. She would return from a mission, and he would want sex so he would reach to her for it, but she didn't do it willingly. As he continued to pound into her she thought to herself as she looked at her reflection, 'Why now…? Why am I feeling this now…? It's been seven years since I came here. It's been seven long years of him doing this to me. Why…'

Maximilien groaned a bit as the pleasure started welling up in the pit of his stomach. He leaned forward a bit and picked up Widowmaker's right leg, this catching her off guard. Her hand darted forward, grabbing onto the sink tightly to hold herself up, and she moaned louder into his hand, her body going numb and her vision became blurry. This sight made the leader moan with excitement and he spoke in a stern, teasing voice, "You are mine. No one else's. You belong to me." As he thrusted into her roughly a few more times, her golden eyes closed tightly. Her inner walls clenched as she felt her climax coming on. She cursed to herself mentally because none of this was pleasurable to her, but her body was reacting different. It was like he had trained her body to react this way. Feeling her tightness squeeze his manhood, Maximilien moaned loudly, his muscles tightening and loosening as he quickly pulled out of her.

He ripped the young woman off of the counter, and shoved her to the ground on her knees. "Look at me," he said forcefully as he grabbed the top of her head with his free hand, and forced her to look up at him. He pumped his cock with his other hand, and within seconds he released his seed onto her face and chest, her eyes instinctively closing tightly again as he did so. His low groans echoed throughout the room from his release and he breathed heavily his body now relaxing from his convulsions. Turning around from the young woman, Maximilien cleaned himself up and then quickly pulled his underwear and dress pants back up, leaving his button up open. He turned back to Widowmaker who was still on the floor on her knees. He grinned at the way she looked, so helpless and lifeless. He grabbed the robe that he had ripped off of her and used it to whip the semen off of her face and chest. Once he had cleaned her, he threw the robe into a nearby clothes hamper that didn't have many clothes inside. The Tartarus leader turned back to the woman and leaned down, grabbing her chin in between his thumb and index finger, pulling her towards him roughly.

She looked up to him, trying to hide the tears that had begun to build up in her eyes. "You are mine. Do you understand?" He said in a rough voice, his crimson eyes burning into her golden ones. After a few seconds she failed to answer, so he tugged her face closer to his, speaking through gritted teeth, "Answer me!" He said loudly, the echo of his voice making Widowmaker's heart drop into her stomach. She nodded a bit as he held onto her, speaking in a quiet, not very confident voice, "Y...Yes, Maximilien."

"Yes, Maximilien, what?" He questioned back, glaring at her even more. "I am yours and nobody else's," she said looking back into his eyes, her cheeks beginning to go numb from how tight he was holding her. After a moment he grinned and released his hold on her chin, forcing his lips against hers. She felt a burning sensation in the kiss, but it wasn't a passionate sensation. It was a feeling of hate, fear, anger. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but she knew it was there. His muscular hand cupped the back of her head and his fingers gently ran through her hair, that being the softest touch he had given her since he appeared beside her in the bathroom. Through the kiss she kept her eyes open, a feeling of numbness circulating through her body as she began to feel faint.

Maximilien released the kiss and looked to the woman, seeing her eyes become even more distant. Her pupils, that had become more circular since her return from the mission, had returned back to their pointy, cat like shape, but the color in her eyes became dull. Her breath became hitched and she felt herself fall back, Maximilien catching her before she hit the white tiled floor.

"What...What's happening to me," she asked softly, looking up to her Commander, reaching her hand out weakly towards him. He grabbed her delicate fingers and pressed his lips against them, then looked down to her. For a moment the two stared back at one another, Widowmaker laying weakly in Maximilien's arms while he watched her from above. Before the young woman became more distant she spoke softly, "You've been lying," she said, this statement not surprising Maximilien. He knew eventually she would catch on, especially after the events that had occured at the Overwatch HQ. "I'm not who you've been saying I am…" she said as her eyes began to close slowly. Maximilien watched the sniper until her eyes were completely closed and he knew she was unconscious.

He knew that she would find out somehow, hence why he forced his doctor's to enhance the medication dosage, making her memories vanish completely instead of lie dormant in the back of her brain. Looking down to Widowmaker he spoke in a soft voice, "From now on...you will be who I say you are. Those people will never take you away from me." He pushed a strand of the woman's brown hair away from her face, a light, mischievous smirk appearing on his own, "I will defeat them with you along side me, and one day we will rule this pathetic world."


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

The land lay in silence, as the citizens of Dorado retreated to their homes. Polite chatter and calls of "goodbyes" became faint as the doors of the Hispanic citizens closed, the lights inside the tall, colorful houses dimming creating a blanket of darkness. The only sounds audible to the human ear were the faint footsteps of gang members and the hissing from nearby cat fights. Smells of churros and delicious spices wafted through the air filling the nostrils of any people who still roamed around outside.

Her body flew through the sky between buildings, like a panther jumping from branch to branch in the jungle searching for its prey. The soft, long strands of her bluish hair flowed behind her in a tight ponytail, sweeping from side to side elegantly. As her strong yet delicate feet hit the ground not even a sound was made, and if there was a sound, no human ear would be able to hear it. The grappling hook that allowed her to leap from building to building shined in the bright moonlight along with her golden irises that seemed to never lose focus of what was in front of her. Following along behind her was a dark cloud, that swept around her from time to time almost clinging to her. Light whispers could almost be heard as the cloud sped up and slowed down as its companion leapt up and down from the houses. Eventually the young woman reached what seemed to be the highest building in the town and relaxed a bit, her golden cat like eyes jumping from side to side as she looked around. The wisp of black smoke following her came to a halt behind her as she crept farther onto the building.

The smoke began to take form, the small particles that made it up connecting and solidifying. As a few seconds went by, the smoke lightened and the form of a tall muscular man began to appear, the black cloak that stopped right at his ankles being the last thing to form. The smoke completely disappeared and the mans white, skull mask glistened in the light. Although his face was hidden, it was obvious his eyes were staring at the woman in front of him. After some moments went by the young woman turned to him and nodded. He nodded in return and approached her slowly as she turned back away from him and began to walk to the edge of the roof, leaning against a small brick railing built on the edge to keep people from falling. The man's gloved covered hands reached to his sides, grabbing two twin shotguns and pulling them out, inspecting the two weapons closely. He nodded to himself in approval and looked to the woman, admiring how her pale blue skin reflected the glow of the moon and its fellow stars. She was too oblivious to notice his admiration. Her attention was completely directed towards the weapon she had been holding onto.

Her gun, the Widow's Kiss, was almost like a child to her. It was obvious she felt this way just by the way she was holding it. The dark violet front end of the gun shined as soon as it was exposed to the pale lighting of the moon. The barrel's dark black metal illuminated as well, and was completely free of any dents or scratches which pleased the owner greatly. She took another quick glance at the gun, and sighed to herself softly, looking up into the distance. Her lips were slightly pursed, showing that she was deep in thought. Her partner continued to stare, admiring how lost in her own world she was. Unsure of how to gain her attention, he took a light step towards the railing and spoke softly, his voice metallic and dark, "He should be North in the building ahead of us," he said as he pointed in the direction of a small house a few yards from them, a light shining through the double window in the front of the house, "He's a gambler and a drunk as well as his acquaintances. Taking them all out shouldn't be an issue." The young woman listened as his voice echoed from behind his mask.

She continued to keep her gaze on the house still in thought. After a few seconds passed she nodded, "D'accord, Reaper" Her French accent swept out of her mouth gracefully, her tongue familiar with the language, "It's almost time. I'll perch here. Go ahead and wait for them to leave, but remember to go unseen." Without looking to her partner, she sat the Widow's Kiss onto the railing of the roof, the barrel extending out along with a scope at the top of the weapon. The cloaked man nodded slightly, watching her movements, and placed the shotguns he had pulled out into the satchels on his thighs. His body began to warp again into the black smoke. Before the smoke disappeared over the railing his voice rang out beside her, "Don't get yourself hurt."

It sounded more like a command than a statement. This sent shivers down the young woman's spin, but she made sure to not let him notice. Instead, she continued on with her tough like persona, and grunted in reply to his comment leaning into her gun to look through the scope. The man knew her grunt was as far as he would get with a reply, so he disappeared over the railing, his smoke form slipping between thin objects and gliding over larger ones. Eventually he arrived at the small house he had pointed at before. He could hear the faint sound of drunk voices and laughing and a few swears being thrown out. He swept to the side of the house near the front door and returned to his human form, his hand reaching up to his ear pressing the button on his communication device and speaking into it lightly, "They're inside," as he began to speak he heard chairs scraping across the ground inside, and some people bidding goodbye to one another, "They're preparing to leave. Get ready." As he finished his sentence, he looked out to the roof she was perched on, the faint golden color of her eyes glared directly towards him.

The jingling of keys and the light screech of the weared down doorknob knocked Reaper back to reality. He instantly hid his muscular figure behind the corner, his back pressed against the cold brick. As he stood quietly, his eyes darting from the door to his companion, six men walked out of the house, their voices loudly echoing throughout the street. They all spoke amongst themselves and pushed each other playfully. As the men exited the house, the owner yelled out his drunken goodbyes and the six men all yelled back in response. The door to the house shut and the men began on their way. Reaper stepped back a bit, hiding himself in the shadows before his human form disappeared, the dark black mist appearing in his place and wafting through the air following closely behind the men.

"Parker, I can't believe you held a poker face the entire time," a larger man said as he looked to his friend walking beside him. By the way they all lazily walked and spoke, it was obvious they were either tipsy or completely lost in their own drunken worlds. "Ah, it was nothin'" the man, apparently named Parker replied, "it takes practice Axel." They all laughed for no reason and continued talking back and forth. After a few moments of walking, Parker, the apparent king of gambling, stopped in his tracks, looking around the streets behind him with a curious look. His friends walked ahead of him until they noticed he had stopped, turning around and looking at him with curious expressions, "Parker, what the hell ya doing!?" They all slowly approached him and he turned to look at them, a look of fear appearing on his face, "Oh, nothing. I thought I heard something, but it was probably just a stray." He continued to look around as he caught back up with his companions.

"Something doesn't feel right," the larger man said, "it feels strange out here. Quiet. Too quiet." He continued walking and began to feel the same fear and anxiety Parker was, twirling his fingers around one another as he glanced around the streets beside him. The other five men nodded in response, their bodies seeming to hunch over a bit as the quietness around them began to cave in. Eventually, they all became so anxious they stopped walking. "Maybe we should call Mac. He could give us a ride back," Parker said, stuttering some of his words out from his quick speaking.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

A dark voice rang out from behind all of the men, their bodies instantly turning quickly to see, but there was no one in sight. "Who are you?!" A short, child like man screamed, his voice shaking. The mysterious voice replied back with a cackle, the sound of it echoing all around the men from all directions. They looked around the streets in confusion until a black mist whipped around them. Seeing this brought them all back to attention, a few of them shaking frantically while others stepped back preparing themselves to run. Parker, his eyes almost so wide they somehow weren't bulging out of his head, spoke quietly as he watched mist swirl around him and his friends, "W...Whoever you are, please just leave us alone. We're only walking home. We were out with som-" Before he could finish his sentence a light bang rang out. It wasn't loud, but it was close enough to all the men that it was audible. They all looked around with confusion, then turned to Parker. A grunt escaped from the mist, as Parker's body became limp and fell back onto the cold concrete. Axel, the man that had complimented his gambling skills from before, ran to him and looked over his friend. A small bullet hole was lodged in the very center of Parker's forehead. It was so clean that it took a moment for blood to emerge from the wound.

Axel gasped as he looked to his friend and then turned to the others, "GO!" The second this command escaped his lips, the five men took off sprinting, but before they could reach far, the mist appeared in front of them warping into the cloaked man. Appearing before the men, he towered over them with his massive, tall body, cracking his gloved knuckles together as his cold cackle escaped from behind the mask once again. The men stepped back in fear, gasping loudly as they all cowered under his authority. The smaller man from before, pulled out a switchblade from his jeans pocket, lunging towards the dark figure but failing miserably. Before he could even get close to the mysterious man, another shot rang out and the child like man fell back on the ground, a bullet hole identical to Parker's, right in between his eyes. With only four men remaining, the masked man let out a satisfied grunt, taking slow steps towards the fear driven men in front of him. They all took a step back as Reaper stepped forward, his metal boots hitting the brick road roughly like a giant.

"You're going to pay for this!" Axel said with a wince on his face, looking between his companion's body to the titanic figure before him. Reaper let out a monsterous, cocky laugh, continuing to step towards the ant like men, "And how exactly are you going to do that?" he said with a sarcastic tone of voice. Axel stopped in his tracks, a smirk plastered on his face, "Do you really think we're that stupid," he began with a light chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest, "Talon isn't so smart when it comes to keeping secrets. The instant they gave the 'okay' for you two to assassinate us, we knew even before you and your freakshow girlfriend knew."

This comment hit the Talon mercenary hard in the chest, a knot beginning to form in the pits of his stomach. He grabbed Axel with his muscular hands, the claws on his gloves digging into his neck as he pulled him up off of the ground, "Widow, now!" The command echoed through the air, as did a chuckle. This chuckle caught the black mass of shadows off guard, and he looked at Axel who was dangling in the air with the same smirk spread across his face from ear to ear, "Why the hell are you laughing? Widow! I said NOW!" The obese man, let out a loud laugh this time, letting out a choking voice, "Good luck getting her to listen. She's all tied up right now." The mask on the man's face gleamed in the night light as he turned to the building Widowmaker was standing on. Instead of her standing on top of it, a large man, just like the one he was holding, was standing in her place, holding onto an arm plate that looked like Widowmaker's grappling hook, and it was. Latched onto the hook, hung the petite French woman, who was chained to her own hook by one arm, and hanging over the edge of the building. The building sat closely to a cliff, and he knew that below it was nothing but rocks with sharp pointy edges. He looked back to the man he had planned to assassinate, and let out a frustrated growl throwing him down to the ground, and pulling out one of his shotguns. He knew what would happen if he shot the man, but he, for once, trusted himself to save Widowmaker in time. As soon as the fat man hit the ground, Reaper pointed the barrel of his shotgun to the man, and shot him once in the neck. He knew if he shot him in the head it wouldn't be as clean as Widow's, so he decided to go for a less gruesome approach.

As soon as the gunshot rang out, the man holding onto Widowmaker's grappling hook stepped closer to the edge of the building, made sure she was dangling as far to the edge as possible, and allowed for the cold metal of the grappling hook to slip from his hands, her small body instantly plummeting to the bottom of the cliff. Reaper turned quickly the moment the bullet from his gun pierced the cartel leader, his body turning back into the black mist that many feared. Faster than sound and light, the mist glided to the French woman, trying desperately to catch up with her. Before he knew it, the two were reaching the end of the cliff and he started to notice the more jagged edges of the rocks that circled the bottom of the mountain. As time began to run out, his wraith form began to piece back together into a human, and his hands, still partially made of smoke, reached to the unconscious woman, and grabbed onto her tightly. Without a moment to spare, his body smacked the earth with a thud, his figure wrapped around the woman so nothing would harm her. He knew this impact would do a number on him, but nothing he couldn't handle. For a few minutes, the two Talon members laid together, Reaper only slightly conscious from the fall.

He sat up slightly, his body hunched over a bit from the pain he was in. Without thinking, he carefully laid Widowmaker's head on his lap and gently caressed her cheek while smudging the dust off of her face with his glove. The world around him faded as he stared at her peaceful face, this being the first time he had ever looked at her face so much. He was always staring at her back, and if he did she her face it was always covered by the scope of her gun. Still not thinking of his actions, Reaper reached up with his gloved hand to grab the mask the covered his face. Slowly, he unclip the latches that held it in place, and pulled it off, some of the dirt from his fall falling out of it.

In the place of his mask, was a torn face. Scars lined his cheek bones, eyebrow bones, and areas around his chin and under eye. The skin under his eyes were slightly dark from the lack of sleep, and small bits of him were still in the form of mist, the atoms that made the mist up trying to regenerate from the fall. His dark brown eyes, although normally dull, shined as he looked down at the woman who laid peacefully before him. He never, not once in a lifetime, thought he would be able to experience this. Reaper had known Widowmaker for a long time. He knew her even before they were together in Talon, but he never truly knew her the way she knew herself. After all that time he had never realized how breathtakingly beautiful she was. It was almost like a dream.

After a few moments of staring, a light moan escaped Widow's lips as she began to come to, her eyes fluttering open slightly, but instantly shutting as she winced in pain and gripped onto her left shoulder, her lengthy nails digging into her spandex suit from the agonizing pain she was in. Reaper noticed this pain, and instantly leaned it wanting to help, "Don't grip it too hard," he said lightly, placing his gloved hand on top of her own and gently pushing it back to her side, "if you squeeze too hard it will only make it hurt worse." This sudden kindness threw the sniper into confusion, but she obediently placed her right arm back to her side, her golden eyes looking up towards her companion. "Since when do you care about my well-being," she said in a rough tone, her accent enhanced with a bit of annoyance. He looked away from her a bit, and leaned to the side a bit, reaching for his mask, "Well, you know, I don't have to be-" before he could finish, a cold hand reached up to touch his cheek, the touch of her skin sending waves of shivers all over his body. His eyes widened a bit in response, and quickly darted down towards her as he gripped ahold of his mask tightly.

As his grown irises met with her pools of gold, a light smile swept onto her face. Anyone knew that receiving a smile from Widowmaker was like a gift from God. A true blessing which must be earned. He felt his skin grow hot, for the first time in many years, and his pupils widened a bit as she continued to smile. "Chéri," she began lightly, "You didn't have to take it off." Her voice was gentle. Once again, he felt like he was in a dream, but even if it was he didn't care. He wanted to enjoy the moment whether it was real or not. The tight grip he held on his mask loosened, and he relaxed his body a bit, placing his arms to his side, as Widow kept her hand on his face basically doing a full inspection of it. The two seemingly cold-blooded killers sat in the silence, taking in each other's touch. No words passed between them yet a million unspoken truths were conveyed through their eyes and touch.

A few minutes later, she eventually pulled her hand away from his face, this bringing Reaper back to reality, and he looked down at her. She looked back up to him, but this time her smile was no longer there. It was just her peaceful expression. He loved the way her smile looked, but this expression threw him off guard more than ever. She looked so peaceful. She looked innocent and looked as if nothing mattered in the world, but him. He became lost in his own little world once again, and reached his left hand toward his right hand, grasping at the glove that covered his scarred hand and fingers. He pulled the fabric off, and proceeded to do the same thing Widowmaker had done. He placed his rough, scarred hand atop her cheek and looked into her eyes with a relaxing expression. He whipped a bit of gunpowder away from under her eye while at the same time beginning to lean down, their foreheads eventually touching. His breath could be felt along her skin, and her lips quivered as she whispered out, "Merci." They're lips lightly grazed each other's then…

Widow's body quickly shot up from the bed, her breathing loud and heavy. Pressing the palm of her hand against her chest, she looked to the normally empty bedroom. As she turned she saw a quick glimpse of a pair of brown eyes. The hallucination sent chills down her spine. As she came to, she leapt out of the bed, instantly grabbing for her rifle, and aiming it at the intruder. For a moment her vision was blurred from her quick movements, but she came to as she realized who had been staring her down.

"Chéri," Maximilian began softly, "is something the matter?"

Widowmaker, now lowering her weapon, looked at her commander with her lips slightly parted in disbelief. Her eyes followed her arm as her rifle fell to her side, and they darted back and forth as she tried to understand if what she saw was a dream or reality. The ex-omnics blood red eyes burned into hers as she finally looked up towards him. Maximilian had been standing in the corner of the room as she slept, but now that he had her attention he began to walk to her side of the bed. Looking away from his gaze, she tried to think of an excuse for her strange actions, "I'm alright," she said in a calm yet piercing voice, "I thought I had heard someone, but I suppose it was just you." Maximilian looked to his most elite sniper and marine with a curious expression, his usual smirk plastered across his face that spread from ear to ear. His eyes read through the woman, and slowly began to approach her closer...closer. Each of his footsteps sent a wave of electricity through Widow, her body trying to stay still instead of trembling or darting out of the room. The two held their gaze as he came face to face with her, his head tilting down due to their dramatic height difference. After what seemed like a decade of standing in front of one another, Widow looked away a bit, "I suppose I should be getting back to bed. If we want to take down the Overwatch headquarters than I must rest as much as possibly so my training goes smoothly," she said with a stern voice, hoping that her voice didn't break.

The commander continued watching the woman, and lifted one of his now human hands to gently cup her cheek and turn her gaze to him. As Widowmaker looked towards him, her eyes widened in a surprised expression. Looking at Maximilian's features, his usual devilish smile and cocky narcissistic facial features had been replaced with a more sorrowful expression. His eyes were slightly turned down, looking into the woman's face and his eyebrows were furrowed. To finish off this look, his lips were shaped into a frown that Widow had never seen the man have before. She blinked a few times trying to understand this sudden image, and felt like her body had frozen in time while his hand cupped her cheek more delicately than he had ever touched her. With his other hand, Maximilian pushed a loose strand of her now Brown hair away from her face, making sure that all he could see was her face.

"Chéri," he said through a soft exhale, and began to lean in, "you work yourself too much," he finished in a soft voice. Maximilian took a step closer to the sniper, his other hand coming up to her face and cupping her other cheek, and leaning into her, making sure their eyes were locked with one another's. Widow inhaled sharply, her lips slightly trembling as he drew closer to her, and pressed his warm lips against her cold ones. Her golden eyes opened wider than they were before, her arms placed to her side, and the hand that she had used to hold the rifle, dropping the gun to the floor, a light metallic clink echoing through the room as it hit the floor.

The commander's hand moved to the back of the woman's neck below her hair, and pulled her into him gently, his other hand reaching behind himself to grab something in his pocket. Widow stood frozen in place as Maximilian kissed her deeply, her eyes still open and unsure of what to do. For a moment she contemplated pushing him off and running out the door, but out of fear she decided against the decision since she didn't want to get punished just as she was last time she disobeyed her commander. After about a minute, Maximilian wrapped the hand that had went behind him around the woman's lower back, pulled her into him lightly, his other hand that was behind her neck pushing her hair away as he pulled away from her lips.

"You are truly," he began as he looked down into Widow's golden eyes, "the most beautiful woman in the world."

As he finished his sentence, Widow, now looking into Maximilian's eyes, felt a sharp pain erupt through her neck. Her lips parted a bit as she felt her body weaken, and suddenly go limp in Max's arms. Her vision became blurry, and she reached her arm out a bit, grazing Maximilian's cheek in desperation. Through her clouded vision, she could see a corner of his lips lift up in a devilish smirk. Unlike any of the expressions he had ever had.

"W-What...have you...done…?" Widow asked through quick breaths, her chest rising and falling quickly as she began to feel like her lungs were collapsing. Through his notorious smirk Maximilian replied, "I can't lose the best thing that has ever happened to me. With you, I will be able to destroy Overwatch and make this world into the living Hell is deserves to be." Before Widowmaker could reply, the Tartarus commander smashed his smooth lips against hers. Although they were soft, Widow couldn't help but feel like his lips were knives angrily clawing at her lips.

The older man grabbed ahold of the woman's limp body, picking her up by the hips and laying her back onto the bed. Nothing worked. As much as Widow tried, she couldn't even manage to lift up a single toe or finger. Whatever he had injected into her had passed through her spinal cord and caused a temporary paralyzation and also caused her body to react negatively, her breath now ragged and quick and her vision slightly impaired.

Through her dull vision, Widow could see Maximilian climb onto the bed, his body hanging above her as he looked down into her eyes. His hands reached to her slender, curvaceous hips and trailed upwards causing her night shirt wrinkle up and go above her hips, above her chest to her neck to reveal her naked breasts. For a moment, Widow could see his eyes, hungry and full of lust and she tried her best to choke back the sudden rush of emotions. One of Max's hands came up to her left breast and lightly groped it, his fingers gently kneading the skin. Although her breathing was already quick, this action caused her breathing to become even more rapid than before. She could see his smirk grow even more. The man leaned forward and pressed his perfectly rounded lips against her collarbone, kissing around her neck, towards her jaw, then going back down towards her chest until he reached the breast that he had been kneading. He leaned in farther and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking gently on it causing her to arch her back in response.

Widow began to scold herself mentally, knowing that this wasn't at all what she had wanted, but the medicine he had inserted into her neck was causing her to react in such a taboo way. He suckled on her breasts for awhile, and after what seemed like years he stopped, and Widow finally found the will to speak, "Please, Max...stop," she begged through quick breaths.

"Oh no," he said, causing her eyes to widen a bit, "I won't stop until I know you're completely mine." Widow opened her mouth in hopes to reply, but Max quickly flipped her over on her back, one of his hands pushing her head into the mattress so she was unable to speak. She yelped in pain and fear, trying to kick her way out of the situation but nothing was working. She couldn't move. She was stuck. He laughed a bit under his breath as he held her down, pulling his sweatpants and boxers down revealing his manhood. Through the corner of her eye Widow could see his member pop out, and her eyes grew wider to the point they looked like they would bust out of the sockets.

Finally, through the fear that had been building up, Widow began to wiggle herself around. Although it looked more like she was having a seizure she still tried her best to get out of the situation. But nothing prevailed. Maximilian watched in amusement as his puppet squirmed beneath him, grabbing ahold of her light colored underwear and pushing it to the side. Through gasps and muffled screams, Widow continued to wiggle about, but before she could manage to escape, she his hips connect with hers, his cock penetrating her roughly, and her eyes closing tightly. Her mind went blank as he fondled her, and rammed himself inside. She laid in the bed, being held down from behind as he had his way with her, her mind drifting off into an empty space. His thrust felt like nothing. For a long time she had hoped to one day feel something in her life. No matter what it was from, but even in the disgusting, horrific situation she was in...she still felt nothing.


	8. Chapter VII

Widowmaker's golden, cat like eyes fluttered open, and she quickly sat up, scanning the area around her frantically. After a moment of panicking she came to realize that she was still in her bedroom. Relaxing a bit in her bed, she leaned forward, her right hand coming up to cover half of her face as she tried to recall the previous night. But why would she even want to remember what happened? Unfortunately, she clearly remembered. The way Maximilian held her with a tight, monstrous grip and a treated her like his sex toy. The way he held a tight grip on her and all of her decisions.

"There has to be something I'm forgetting," Widow thought to herself, "He keeps acting like those Overwatch rats will take me away, but...why?" After a few moments of thinking to herself, the sniper quickly turned her head towards the door, knowing someone was approaching her room. She was correct.

The young woman watched the spruce wood door to her bedroom open, revealing Widow's primary doctor at the facility, Dr. Gilbert, but most people referred to him as Gil. The sniper inhaled deeply and let out a soft sigh, turning away from the doctor.

"Miss," Gilbert began, "I'm here to give you your daily injections."

The doctor could see Widow wince to herself a bit. He looked down a bit at the tray he was carrying that held the injections, wipes, and medicine and began to walk to the side of the bed the professional sniper was sitting at. She flung her legs over the side of the bed, continuing to look down even as he stood by her side. He noticed the strangeness in her behavior, and sat the tray down on the bedside table, grabbing the wipes and instantly beginning to clean the the side of her neck as she pulled her hair away to expose the skin.

"So, how have you been feeling? Physically?" He asked curiously as he cleaned the area, going ahead and checking her heart rate once he had finished. "I'm fine," Widow said in a dry tone, as usual, but even though she was trying her best to hide her confusion and pain, the doctor could still sense it.

"If I may," he began softly, looking around the room a bit as if checking to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "I would like to say that, I do understand feelings, Miss, and as much as Maximilian would like you to not have feelings, it's scientifically impossible for us to completely rid a human being of their emotions." Widowmaker continued to sit stiffly on the bed, her expression not changing as he wrapped his blood pressure cuff around her arm. He began to pump air inside of the cuff, and was quickly finished, taking it off of her dainty arms and taking a mental note of what her blood pressure was, even though it was always the same.

As a few seconds passed, Widow finally pulled herself out of her daze and realized that the doctor had been standing in front of her, staring, and not doing his normal daily routines. "What are you doing?" She asked looking at him for a second, and then back down to her knees.

Dr. Gilbert sighed a bit to himself and bent down on his knees so that he was at a shorter height then Widowmaker. "Miss," he said softly, "I would like to help you." This statement caught the sniper off guard, her eyes quickly darting up to meet with his. He could tell by her expression she was confused, but also thinking he was absolutely insane by saying such an absurd thing. "What the hell does that mean?" Widowmaker asked in a whisper yell, not wanting to attract the attention of anyone outside.

"I know about your dreams. I know about what you're feeling, and so does Maximilian. That's why he did what he did to you last night." Widow's face became a light shade of pink as he said he knew about what Max had done to her the previous night, her gaze darting to the side as he continued to speak. "I want to help you. I want you to know who you really are." Her cat like irises widened. No one, in the seven years she had been with Tartarus had ever offered to help her. Of course, this entire time she had been under Max's spell, listening to every command he barked at her and allowing him to rape her and torcher her day after day.

"Why do you want to help me? What is there that I need to know?" Her eyes met his again, but this time her expression had changed. She seemed more serious than before, and that's exactly what Gilbert had been wanting.

"You need to know the real Widowmaker. No. You need to know Amélie Lacroix," he finished in a matter of fact tone. The young woman, looking off into the depths of her room, tried to recall for a moment where she had heard that name before, and then looked back to her doctor. "So...that's what that Gabriel man was speaking about?" She asked him, and he nodded in reply. Leaning back a bit on the bed, Widow rubbed her face with one hand, her mind racing as she tried to comprehend what was going on. "So, you're telling me that I have an identity other than Widowmaker? I had a life before...well, this?" The woman finished while gesturing towards the room. The doctor, wanting to answer her questions to his best ability, quickly nodded in return, standing up from his bent down position and grabbed a chair that sat in the corner of the room.

"You had a life before Tartarus. Long before Tartarus. But part of it did involve Maximilian, and this Gabriel man you ran into. Overwatch was even apart of your life," he finished, crossing one of his legs over the other and crossing his arms. "I don't want to give you the injections anymore," he said, Widowmaker quickly turned to face him again with confusion, "the more injections I give you, the more you fall under Max's control. That's the last thing you need. We need to get you out of this situation. You and I both know that this life is hell." Widow wanted to agree with him aloud, but instead decided that it was best to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself for awhile. Her eyes, that had been on Gilbert this whole time, now lingered back down to her knees, her eyes scanning over the many purple and blue bruises that had formed since last night and even ones that had been there for many months. Gilbert noticed where her gaze was, and cleared his throat a bit, his sorrow for the young woman apparent by his saddened expression.

"Tell me." She said in a soft voice. Although her voice was quiet and collected, it was still a command. A command that she knew she needed to give.

With a light smile appearing on the doctor's face, he nodded, crossing his arms in his lap like a professional. "Many years ago, you were married to a man who was apart of Overwatch. For now, I will not give names, but you two loved each other very much. You two were very close," he finished lightly, "Your husband became obsessed with finding a group known as Talon. After many years of searching he failed. The same goes for Talon. They tried for years to eliminate your husband, but couldn't get close enough to him." Widow's eyes stared at the man closely, taking in all of the information he was giving her closely, "After all else failed, they decided to try one more thing. They kidnapped you, and made you the ultimate sleeper agent. A cold hearted killing machine. They reconditioned you and made you into their live puppet. After months of torture and experiments, Talon finally threw you away, allowing Overwatch to find you. Your husband was so glad you were home, but one evening, as you both lay sleeping, you awoke from your slumber, and…" Gilbert paused for a second, looking down a bit. Widow looked into the man's eyes and could see his hesitation.

"It's alright," she said calmly, "I can handle it."

The doctor quickly looked up to the woman and let out an uncomfortable sigh, rubbing the palms of his hands against his thighs as he finished his sentence, "You awoke from your slumber and murdered him." Widow, already knowing the ending to this dark story, continued to look at the doctor. To his surprise she didn't react, and it was almost like she already knew about all of the things he was telling her. Maybe she began remembering her past as he retold it?

"After you killed him, you joined Talon and became Widowmaker. Your skin became a blue shade, your heart slowed, your hair turned blue as well, and you became the human version of a Black Widow spider. Cold and heartless. You felt nothing. No sadness. No anger. No excitement. Nothing. You became an empty corpse, but even so, you still remembered your husband and there were times people reported that you had visited his grave." Now interested in this twisted fairytale, Widow sat back on her bed, pressing her back against the baseboard, the wood touching the wall lightly.

"You were the most infamous sniper and assassin. No one could get through you. For awhile, you did most of your missions alone. That's how you preferred it. But after about a year of being in Talon, a new member joined. His name was Reaper." The young woman's eyes narrowed a bit, remembering that name from her dream and also remembering that Gabriel had said that name at the Overwatch HQ. "You and Reaper were assigned to become partners. Eventually a hacker named Sombra also joined your group, but there were some missions that you two did without her since most of your missions failed when she would go along." A light chuckle escaped the sniper's lips, her arms crossed over her chest as she relaxed onto the bed.

"For awhile, you two never got along. After missions you two would fight because you both took each other's kills. You would get angry because he got in the way of your aim and he would get angry because you killed everyone before he could. But...things changed…" Gilbert turned his gaze to Widow, who was now always looking at him but her expression took him off guard. She seemed to look desperate for him to finish, longing for the words he was about to say. "For the first time in years, you felt things. He felt things. Reaper was known for killing anything in his path from the shadows and you were a feared human being who mutilated anything your eyes could spot through your scope. You both came to…" He trailed off for a moment before finishing, "You both came to love one another."

From her seat on the bed, Widow's hands clenched and her body stiffened up. Everything began to connect. Slowly, but surely, everything was coming together. "So," she began, standing up from the king sized bed and walking to the long window that was directly in front of the bed, "this Reaper is...Gabriel...I assume?" She finished her sentence quietly, her body now standing in front of the window, her eyes staring out to the snow covered mountains that surrounded the facility.

"That is correct, Miss Lacroix."

Although Widowmaker didn't recall having this name or ever remember being called by this name, she still felt that it fit her. A lot better than Widowmaker did. She smiled a bit from where she was standing in front of the window. For a bit, the room was silent until Widow broke the silence which was a rare occasion.

"Gilbert," the young woman said, this catching the doctor off guard since she normally didn't call people by their names, "I want you to help me."

Standing from his seat frantically, he doctor walked a bit closer to her, "Of course Miss whatever you n-need," he said while stuttering. She took one last look out to the mountains, recalling the first time that she had awoke here, thinking the mountains were the most beautiful things that she had ever seen.

"You and I both know that Maximilian will do something to me," she began softly, her hands reaching up to sit on the stool of the window, "and before that happens I want to make a private radio call to the Overwatch HQ." The doctor, now speechless from her sudden change in attitude and personality, shook his head, "Y-Yes ma'am. I know exactly how to help. I'll get the equipment immediately!"

Before Widowmaker could say anything, the doctor had grabbed his tray of tools and dashed out of the room. She watched as the spruce door glided open from his running, and listened as the metal doors in the living room opened and closed, leaving the sniper all alone for the first time in awhile. Her golden eyes looked out upon the snow that was falling at a slow pace, her eyes seeming to almost have a twinkle in them for the first time in her life. Her gaze darted down to her hands and a smirk began to crawl onto her face, her voice soft yet intimidating as she spoke in a whisper,

"Maximilian will never know what hit him."


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

A few days had passed since the attack of Tartarus at the Overwatch headquarters, the building being completely evacuated, and the students sent to a private area to stay. Under the rule of the United Nations, the Overwatch team was required to keep the events of the attack confidential. They had told the students that an accident happened while grenades and other explosives were being delivered, one of the grenades dropping and causing a slight explosion. Thankfully, the students believed this statement, and they all followed their chaperons to a private safe house that was a few hundred miles away from the main headquarters.

The building was now quieter than it had been for the first time in years, the silence almost chilling. Most of the Overwatch members spent most of their time practicing with one another and sparring in the event that Tartarus would attack again. Others, like Sombra and Ana, spent a lot of their time in the computer lab, typing away quickly at computers trying to find any piece of information they could about the group that had replaced Talon. For sometime, no one saw sight of Jack and Gabriel, the two spending the day or two after hiding in their rooms, asking themselves question after question trying to understand the events that had taken place.

The dark Swiss sky was illuminated by the pale colored moon, and the stars brought a beautiful glow to the quiet countryside. Light footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the courtyard as Gabriel walked through the now cleaned area, his boots lightly hitting the concrete ground. His large tanned hands were hidden as he had pushed them into his pockets, his eyes gazing around the courtyard as he slowly walked through. For a bit he wandered around, not really having a purpose there until he spotted the area that the violets had grown, the spot now empty of the flowers Gabriel had come to love and found himself staring at every time he went for his daily runs or came out for some air. After a bit of staring out at the empty spot of dirt, he was interrupted by the soft echoing of footsteps.

"Good evening, Mr. Reye's," an intelligent voice rang out from behind him. The toned muscles on Gabriel's biceps flexed and he turned to see where the voice had came from. Moira approached her long time friend with her hands behind her back as usual. She was an intelligent woman, and always carried herself elegantly just like a professional. Gabriel was used to seeing the orange haired woman wearing her bright white lab coat, but instead she was wearing casual black pants that seemed to flow a bit once they reached the ankles like dress pants, and she wore a dark purple button up, the top three buttons undone like they always were in the evenings.

"Moira," Gabriel began, "what are you doing out at this hour?" The scientist came to stand in front of Gabriel, her multi-colored eyes looking into his as a friendly smile crossed her face, "You're not the only one who enjoys walks during the evening. Especially with what had gone on recently." She turned herself away from her comrade, looking out at the forest that was visible in the distance from the courtyard. "Being a scientist is just as difficult as being a soldier, Gabriel. Overwatch is not only my job, but also my family now, so I have specific duties to take care of." This statement caught Gabriel off guard. For years, when the two had worked together in Talon, Gabriel knew Moira had the same feelings towards Overwatch as he did. She hated them and despised them for not allowing her to take risks for the sake of her scientific research.

"I know. I'm crazy for saying that," the Irish woman said as she looked to him through the corner of her eye, "but it's true. I've tried to play my part in all of this." Gabriel, now also looking out to the forest crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Moira began, "since the events that took place the other day, I've stayed up, day and night, trying to find any records of Miss Lacroix's reconditioning." Gabriel looked to the woman in surprise as she continued speaking, "At first I thought I would get nowhere in my research, but…" She trailed off for a moment, twisting her torso a bit as she leaned back and pulled a small notepad out of her back pocket, "I have come across a few things."

Gabriel, astonished that she had even found any information at all, turned to look at his teammate and she smiled as she saw his expression and reaction, "I've already received permission from Morrison to speak of this with you. If you'd like, we can sit and talk about it." Before Moira could say anything else, Gabriel quickly nodded and walked to a bench that was diagonal from where the two had been standing. Moira followed him suit, and sat beside him, flipping the pages of the pad. Looking at the pad, Gabriel could see math problems scattered across the pages, sentences and notes marked out in dark blue ink, and then other words and phrases circled with highlighters.

"Hm, where to begin?" The scientist asked herself softly.

"From the beginning."

This sudden reply threw the Irish woman off guard, her gaze darting to Gabriel who had been watching her closely as she flipped through the notepad. "Please," he said in a soft tone, realizing that he had sounded a bit demanding. Letting out a soft chuckle, Moira turned her gaze back to her notes and began telling him all the information that she had found.

"Thankfully, I was able to recover a few of Widowmaker's files. It took a lot of work and I had to get a lot of help from Sombra and Ana, but after hours of decoding we finally had everything laid out in English." Finishing her sentence, Moira flipped to the second page, reading over her notes before she began speaking again, "In basic terms," she began, "Maximilian is trying to rid Widow of all emotions and feelings. And not only that, but also her memories." Gabriel's mouth opened a bit as if he were trying to say something, but it shut quickly as she continued, "But, as the leading scientist who conducted her reconditioning beforehand, I know for a fact that it is scientifically impossible to rid a human being of all memories, thoughts, emotions, feelings, etc. Max is wanting to make her into a human robot, or, puppet I should say. He wants to have absolute control over her because he knows if he has her in his grasps, he can conquer the whole world, and if you recall, that is what Tartarus wants." She lifted her hand up, her hand gliding through her hair to push back pieces of her lose bangs, "When Tartarus showed up, Widow's injections had just been given. I could tell by her violent, unknowing behavior. But that behavior doesn't last for long."

Moira continued to read through the notes and gazed at Gabriel through the corners of her eyes as she spoke trying to make sure he understood what she was saying, "I studied Widow from afar for sometime. There were nights she would wake up with night terrors, screaming, sweating, and having massive panic attacks and even bursts of rage. Those were the after effects of her injections and reconditioning. For days she would go without feeling anything, but once the medication wore off, her brain would force her into a catatonic state. During that time, her brain would force her to relive her past, making her experience things over and over again, causing her to have these outbursts. That's why, after time had passed, Max demanded that her doctor's inject the medications into her almost three, four times a day, so that those effects wouldn't take place."

Gabriel's fists clenched as she said this, his gaze diverting back to the forest ahead of them, "So, what're you saying? How is this effecting her presently?"

"What I'm saying is, Maximilian is forcing these injections into her bloodstream and believes that she remembers nothing and feels nothing. She may not remember anything, but I know for certain that she has to be having the same effects as the reconditioning she had while she was in Talon. So, when they left, at some point in time, she had to have began having night terrors, outbursts, and started feeling things again. Her body is trying to revert her back to the way it used to be, but Maximilian is trying to pin her down and force her not to feel these things." As Moira flipped to the last page of her notes, she took in a sharp inhale, and let it out softly, "If Max keeps this up…"

Her voice trailed off once again, Gabriel twisting his torso to look at her as she continued to stare into her notepad, "What?" he asked worriedly. Moira let out a soft sigh, lifting her head up to look out into the distance, "If Maximilian keeps this up, the constant injections will begin to destroy her brain and if her brain is damaged and no longer functions properly, her organs will begin to shut down…"

Gabriel's soft brown eyes narrowed a bit, his body twitching at this statement. His heart felt as if it were twisting and turning in ways he had never felt before, and as much as he tried to ignore this feeling, he couldn't seem to brush it off. He turned his body to sit up straight, but then leaned forward, his large hands running through his curly dark hair that was white in a few spots from his aging.

"Then, I guess we can't let that happen."

The two Overwatch members quickly turned around from the bench and looked in surprise as Jack stood behind them wearing his casual evening clothes, but to their surprise he wasn't alone. Standing beside the commander stood a slightly shorter man. He wore casual evening clothes as well, and seemed to be the same age as Jack. On top of his fluffy brown hair sat a pair of glasses.

"Jack," Gabriel began, but before he could finish, the commander interrupted him. "Gabriel," Jack said in a serious tone, "I think you need to hear this." After he finished, Jack gestured for the man to step forward. "Good evening, Gabriel." The young man reached his hand out, Gabriel grabbing it and the two shaking hands. Before finishing he also reached over to shake Moira's hand and then began to speak lightly, "My name is Gilbert. Doctor Gilbert. I'm the leading doctor for Tartarus."

This introduction caused Gabriel to choke on his own saliva, his body lunging forward a bit as he coughed frantically. Moira, also in surprise, stood from her seat on the bench, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for the doctor to speak.

"Why are you here?" Gabriel asked after containing himself, "You're with the enemy. You're risking your life by being here." Gilbert let out a light chuckle, and stepped to the side a bit so that all three Overwatch members were clearly in view to him. "'I understand, Mr. Reyes. Maximilian is my boss, and although he is smart in many ways, he isn't smart enough to pick up on a little bit of lying." Jack chuckled a bit, along with Moira, and Gilbert instantly began to explain his presence at the headquarters.

"I asked to speak about what I'm here for in front of you Gabriel. I haven't told the commander here yet, but I wanted you both to be together. Dr. O'Deorain, I'm also glad that you are here since you were the leading scientist for Talon, years ago." Gilbert reached into his pocket, pulling out a small device that seemed to be a small radio com system. As he pulled out the device, the three Overwatch members watched closely, still not having complete trust in the man. The doctor held onto the device as he continued, "I know you all are having a hard time trusting me, and I'm not asking for trust, but I am asking you all to hear me out." The three looked to one another and nodded, signaling to Gilbert that they would gladly listen to him.

The doctor sighed, and looked up at the three, "I am here on behalf of Amélie Lacroix."

Gabriel's expression changed from serious to surprised in less than a second, the same for Jacks. Moira, knowing that this would happen, continued to listen to the doctor closely. "Miss Lacroix has been living in hell for the last seven years, and Doctor O'Deorain, I'm sure you're well aware of this," he said as he looked to Moira who nodded in reply. "Her memories have been completely erased, but over the course of a few days, since Tartarus attacked your headquarters, she has been suffering from severe nightmares and has had outbursts of emotions. Feelings of sadness, anger, and even feeling surprised. Trust me, I have experienced it first hand."

Jack, in the same stance as Gabriel, looked to the doctor, "What do you mean?"

"Let me start over, if I may." Gilbert gestured for the three to sit on a bench in front of him while he sat on one in front of them. "When Tartarus returned to their headquarters, Maximilian told all of the doctors to give Miss Lacroix triple her normal dosage. He wants her to be under his full control, and soon, if someone does step in, he will. He is going to make her into a robot. He will force her to be under full control, and there is nothing that she, nor any of us can do. We're all under his hold, especially her." Moira looked to the doctor and cut him off before he could finish, "Has anyone tried to help her remember?"

Gilbert nodded to answer her question. "Earlier today, I went into her room to give her the daily injections, and it contained triple the dose just as Max had asked. The previous night….he raped her. Brutally. Injected a tranquilizer into her spinal cord to cause temporary paralyzation. He loves her but not a love that I've ever seen. She was severely bruised from the event, and out of sorrow for her, I sat her down and told her of her life before Talon, during Talon, and now. I didn't, however, tell her how she ended up in Tartarus. I believe that information should wait." Gabriel looked to the man closely, his gaze never diverting away from him.

"Before I came here, she told me of a dream she had. She was in a Hispanic country with a masked man. The man wore a mask that resembled a skull mask, and from my knowledge, Gabriel, that's the exact mask you wore while you were in Talon, no?" Gabriel nodded to the man, leaning forward as he propped his elbows on his knees. "As I thought. She didn't know who you were even when you had taken the mask off. But I don't think this was a dream. I believe it was a memory."

Gabriel sat upright again, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought deeply. After a few moments he gasped lightly and looked to Gilbert, "We went on a mission together. We had been a team for sometime. Sombra was off one a hacking mission, and we had to go on a last minute mission together. We were to assassinate a target and take out any witnesses. The man who we were trying to eliminate had known of our coming before Widow and I even knew, and while I was trying to take him out, she was jumped and thrown off one of the many cliffs in Dorado." Gilbert smiled, nodding his head to signify that he was correct and pinpointed every detail that Widowmaker had told him.

"Exactly. Now, due to the little amount of time I can stay here, I would like for you all to listen to this." The doctor leaned forward and as did the other three, hand steadily holding up the radio com that he had pulled out earlier, "This radio com has a recording device inside. I would like you all to listen to this recording."

The three teammates listened closely as Gilbert raised a finger and hit the play button on the radio com, a light voice coming through with a thick French accent. Gabriel's eyes widened a bit as Widow's voice came through, her voice seeming to shake a bit as she began to speak into the radio.

"I'm unsure who will listen to this. But what I am saying is directed to all Overwatch members. Before I continue on, know that I remember nothing about any of you. Everything that I have done to all of you at this point had been because my memory of all of you is gone, and I've done everything I've been ordered to do. In the last seven years, I have been conditioned to hate any and all Overwatch members under the rule of Maximilian."

As Widow spoke, Gabriel's expression seemed to have a look of longing, her voice sending chills down his spine. For about twenty seconds, the French sniper was silent, and with a deep sigh, she continued speaking, "Maximilian will more than likely do something to me soon. I'm unsure of what it will be, but I know it won't be good. So, before that happens, I have asked my primary doctor to visit your headquarters and give my message." Again, Widow went silent, seeming to allow whoever was listening to process what she was saying.

"I need your help," she said, her voice shaking through the recorder, "If Maximilian does do something, it will more than likely kill me and if that doesn't happen then I know I will forget everything that I have been told about all of you. I don't want that to happen, and I know all of you don't want the same. After experiencing what I did at the headquarters, I know that what I'm saying is the truth. So, please. Help me. Gilbert will give you exact coordinates of the Tartarus's headquarters. You need to find me. Soon, and help me get out. I don't know where my true home is, but I know now that it isn't here…" Widow went quiet again, and once she began speaking again, it was more somber than before.

"Now I direct this to Reaper, or Gabriel Reyes, I should say." Gabriel's eyes darted to look at Gilbert then back to the recorder, now sitting up straight as he gulped deeply, "Gabriel...as I said before, I don't remember you. But I want to remember you. I don't know what we were before, but my mind is suffocating me by flashing images of you through my brain. I've had dreams night after night about you, and I know that we had something before. Maximilian knows that we had something before, and he's not happy about it. He's tried for years to rid my body of your mark. I didn't know this until now, but after the events that took place a few days ago, I know now that that is the truth. I want to come back to where I think my home is supposed to be. So please, I beg of you. To all of you. Find me and bring me home…"

The recorder went silent, and Gilbert leaned back onto the bench, turning the device off and sat it beside him. He sat quietly for a moment, allowing the three, especially Gabriel, to process what Widowmaker had said through the recorder. Jack uncrossed his arms and rubbed the palms of his hands over his thighs over and over again while Moira sat quietly on the bench. Gabriel, on the other hand, was speechless, and wanted to say something but knew if he tried nothing would come out.

Gilbert sighed and began to speak to break the silence, "I've already given Commander Morrison here the documents that you all need. Those documents contain all the information you have been seeking about Tartarus including the exact coordinates and where you will find Miss Lacroix and Maximilian. There is also separate files that I have given to Doctor Ziegler inside to give to you Doctor O'Deorain. Those documents contain all the information pertaining to Amélie such as her health records, every piece of medication that she has swallowed or has had injected into her bloodstream. I've also put information inside about the poison that Tartarus is known to use in all of their weapons. I've put as much information about the group inside of those files, so use them as much as you can." The three nodded in response to his information, and he continued to speak, "After this point, I will not be able to contact any of you, so this is all I can give you. I know I won't be able to lie again because he will pick up on the lies and interrogate me, and even go as far as killing me the second I return to the headquarters."

Jack nodded and stood up from his spot on the bench and as did the other two Overwatch members. "Thank you for all of this information Doctor Gilbert," Jack said kindly, grabbing Gilbert's hand and helping him stand up from the bench, then shaking his hand as thanks. "We wouldn't be this far without you. Once this is all over, you can join us, if you'd like of course." Gilbert chuckled and picked up the radio com that he had sat beside him, "I'm sure working here would be a lot more enjoyable than working for Tartarus and having to conduct awful experiments on innocent animals and even live people."

Moira approached the doctor and placed her hand on his shoulder, patting it lightly, "Trust me, from personal experience, it is." The two doctors and the commander laughed, but Gabriel continued to stand in front of the bench, trying to process all that he had heard. Gilbert looked to the ex Talon member, and stepped forward, holding the radio com out to him, "Here," he said Gabriel hesitantly took the device from the man and then looked at him, "I know Amélie would won't you to have this. She didn't this mostly for you because she saw the way you looked when you had her pinned down. She knew you would need to hear your voice." Gabriel held the radio com in his hand carefully like holding a newborn baby, and shook his head, that being the only way he could thank the doctor since he couldn't find the will to speak.

"For now, just relax. I'll do my best to take care of her until you all can get to her. But I can't promise anything. As I said, Max keeps a tight grip on her. Without her, he and Tartarus are nothing." Jack stepped beside Gabriel, patting his friend's back lightly trying to knock him out of his daze. Gabe looked to his friend, who was smiling towards him. This helped Gabriel find his will to speak, and he looked to the doctor, "Thank you Doctor Gabriel. We will use all of the information you have given us carefully. Without it we wouldn't be able to find her." Gilbert grinned, leaning forward to pat Gabe's shoulder, "I know how you feel, Gabriel. No need to thank me."

Before anyone could speak again, Gilbert turned away and began to walk away from the headquarters, Jack following behind him closely to escort him safely to the exit. Before the two men got too far from the courtyard, Gilbert stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look back and Gabriel and yelled back to him, "Make sure when you see her again," he began, "You tell her how you feel." Gabriel's focus went from the recorder to the doctor. As he looked to Gilbert he could see Gilbert's kind smile and his glasses were now sitting carefully back on the bridge of his nose, the glass of the glasses giving off a glare in the moonlight. "If you do that then she may remember!"


End file.
